Fujoshi in the Boys School
by KucingPerak
Summary: "Buka ato gue cium loe!" Sasori langsung ngebuka matanya, otomatis. Trus ngeliat ke layar laptop sambil melotot. Sakura jadi sweatdrop. "Somehow gue jadi ngerasa tersinggung nih ama reaksi loe yang buka mata secepat itu habis denger kalimat terakhir gue."
1. Anak Baru

KP: Fic baru, story baru… . Sebenernya udah lama aku nulis fic ini, n lanjutannya pun udah ada. Tapi, sekarang baru kuupload satu chapter dulu buat 'ngetes kehangatan'nya (*kayaq mandi air anget aje~*).

**Desclaimer**: Naruto bukan punyaku. Itu udah jelas.

**Note: **

**- Di sini Sakura, Sasori, Naruto, dll seusia.**

**- Fic ini terinspirasi dari dorama Hanazakari kimi no tachi e, or yg versi Indo disingkat jadi Hana Kimi doang. Tapi, isi cerita fic ini sungguh sangat berbeda dgn yg itu.**

**Warning:**

**- Gak EYD. So bagi pecinta EYD harap jangan baca nih fic ini sebelum dahi kalian jadi keriput.**

**- Mengandung Shounen Ai. So buat yang anti shounai n yaoi, mundur aja sana sebelum muntah.**

**- Banyak yang Out of Character alias OOC. So, buat pecinta sifat-sikap alami Naruto-original, pergi aja dari nih fic sebelum marah-marah.**

**- Mengandung Fujoshi akut. So, buat yg gak suka Sakura dijadiin Fujoshi n nyamar jadi cowok di sini, klik back aja.**

**- Mengandung bahasa n kalimat kasar. Buat yang gak tahan ama hal itu... monggo pulang ajaa...  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Anak baru<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Pagi semuanyaaa…" salam seorang pria 27 tahunan. Meski masih 27, rambutnya udah putih semua. "Simpan bola dan gitarnya, buang permen yang ada di mulut, panjangkan celana seragam yang kalian gulung, Pakai lagi jas seragam dan kaus kaki kalian, pasang dasi yang benar, jangan lupa letakkan majalah porno yang kalian bawa ke mejaku sebelum aku sendiri yang ke sana dan menghukum kalian." Katanya, sambil jalan ke podium guru di dalam kelas. "Berhentilah mengeluh seperti itu dan duduk di tempat kalian masing-masiiing..." suruhnya, nyaris datar kayaq robot. Dia udah terlalu sering bilang kalimat yang sama tiap masuk kelas ini sampe-sampe rasanya bosan.

Kelas X-F adalah kelas para siswa yang paling ribut di SMA Suno. Sebuah SMA swasta terkenal di kota Konoha dengan klub-klub ekstrakulikulernya yang 90% juara n mencetak banyak atlet masa depan, plus dikenal juga atas banyaknya cowok keren di dalamnya. Well, sebenernya soal cowok keren itu cuma kebetulan aja pada kumpul di situ. Oh, yang bikin sekolah ini agak berbeda dengan umumnya sekolah yang ada di Konoha adalah sekolah ini merupakan Sekolah-Khusus-Cowok! Di Konoha, cuma sekolah ini aja satu-satunya yang khusus cowok. Selain itu, 100% para siswanya tinggal di asrama yang berada di dalam sekolah itu juga.

Semua siswa di kelas X-F pun pada ngelakuin semua perintah dari Kakashi-sensei tadi, sang guru bahasa inggris yang juga merupakan wali kelas mereka. Beliau termasuk guru yang disegani di sini. Meski sering keliatan ngantuk n males ngurus murid-muridnya, Kakashi terkenal sebagai juara judo yang belum pernah terkalahkan semasa sekolahnya dulu. Ngelawan dia bisa berarti patah tulang.

Oh ya. Ada satu hal lagi yang bikin dia terkenal. Dia nggak pernah terlepas dari masker flu di wajahnya selama bertahun-tahun . Bahkan saat sekolah dulu n bertanding judo pun dia nggak pernah ngelepas tuh masker.

"Hhh…" Kakashi ngehela nafas, panjang. Dia garuk-garuk kepala bentar trus ngeletakkin kedua pangkal telapak tangannya ke sisi meja podium kelas, lalu menatap semua muridnya dengan mata yang selalu ngantuk. "Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya, kita kedatangan murid baru…"

Para siswa mulai bisik-bisik dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Kakashi ngangkat kedua tangannya sebentar, nenangin. "Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa dia bisa masuk di tanggal-tanggal segini. Tapi, ya sudahlah… bukan urusanku…" Dia pun beralih ke pintu kelas yang masih terbuka, tepatnya ke arah seorang siswa yang ngejongkok sambil mencet hape di sana. "Hey, kau. Masuk." Suruh sang guru.

"Oh?" Siswa baru tadi pun buru-buru berdiri n nepuk-nepuk celana panjang hitamnya, trus ngebetulin posisi jas seragam merah hati n dasi hitamnya, plus ransel hitam-merah dengan lambang harimau kuning khas Suno di bahu kiri. Lima detik kemudian, dia masuk.

Seluruh mata penghuni kelas tertuju ke arahnya.

Kecuali 2 orang. Yang satu duduk di bangku pinggir tengah deket tembok, nggak merhatiin karna lagi tertelungkup di meja alias ngorok. Yang satu lagi duduk paling ujung belakang kanan, deket jendela n keliatan nunduk, gak jelas. Somehow keluar aura hitam dari tubuhnya yang bikin kesan serem. Sang murid baru yang ngeliat itu nelen ludah. _Oey, oey, di dunia ini nggak ada yang namanya hantu kan?_

"Yak. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu. Nama, apa saja yang kau sukai, apa saja yang kau benci, dan apa impianmu di masa depan nanti." Ucap Kakashi sambil duduk di kursi gurunya.

Sang murid baru ngelempar pandangannya ke para cowok di situ, senyum. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat dbilang nyengir daripada senyum.

Dia lalu maju dua langkah, trus ngangkat kaki kanannya secara terbuka di ujung meja paling depan tengah, . Ransel dilepas, tangan kiri bertolak pinggang, sedang yang kanan ngeletakkin dua jari telunjuk n tengahnya ke sisi dahi.

"Chiaosu! Runoha Sakurai di sini! Salam kenal, everybody!" salamnya, ngelempar dua jari tadi n ngacungin tanda V ke atas, nyengir.

Kelas jadi hening, mematung.

"…"

"… ara?" Siswa baru berambut pink tadi kembali nurunin kakinya. "What's up, guys? Koq pada bengong?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Runoha-kun… " cowok yang mejanya sempat diinjak ma dia mulai ngomong. "… restleting loe kebuka, tuh." Tunjuknya, ke arah boxer putih bermotif ratusan hati merah yang rada nyembul di tengah celana.

"Hah?" Siswa baru tsb langsung nunduk ngeliat restletingnya, kaget. "Uwaaa! Gue lupa nutup habis dari toilet tadiiii!" serunya panik n cepet-cepet berbalik, ngebetulin.

Kelas pun langsung tergelak, rame.

"Hahaha! Untung aja burung yang di situ nggak kabur!"

"Bego loe~! Kalo burung yang itu mah gak punya sayap. Mana mungkin kabur?"

"Kalo rudal sih gak perlu sayap, man!"

"Eh, perlu tau. Walo kecil!"

Kelas pun ketawa lagi.

_Che. Dasar cowok. Mentang-mentang nggak ada cewek di sini… ngomong mesumnya 'bebas', deh. Yah, walau soal mesum itu mungkin gue malah lebih parah dari mereka… heheh. _batin si murid baru. _Hhh… untung aja tadi kebukanya nggak terlalu lebar_. Dia pun kembali berbalik ngadep mereka. Sebelum doi sempet ngomong lagi, Kakashi-sensei bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf, semuanya. Aku lupa membawa absensi." Dia turun dari podium bangku guru menuju pintu. "Aku mau kembali ke ruang guru dulu. Jangan keluar kelas, yaaa…" katanya panjang n datar, sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Hey, Sakurai!" seru seorang cowok blonde yang duduk di bangku paling tengah, Dia kini duduk di atas punggung kursi. Kaki kirinya di atas meja, sedang yang kanan ditopangkan di atas paha kirinya tadi ala angka empat. "Jangan-jangan… elo seorang exhibitionism, ya?" godanya. Diiringi oleh suara 'jreng' dari gitar yang dimainin singkat ama siswa lain di sebelahnya. Siswa lain tsb berambut coklat jabrik kayaq si blonde, plus ada tato segitiga merah kebalik di kedua pipinya. Beda ama si blonde yang masing-masing kedua pipinya dihiasi ama tiga buah whiskers.

Sakurai angkat alis ngedenger pertanyaan tadi. _Exhibitionism?_

Dua detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Nggak, tuh" Balasnya, nyengir. "Tapi, gue nih seorang Voyeurism." Kelas pun heboh lagi ama tawa, nganggep becanda.

(KP: Intinya Exhibitionism tuh kelainan yang suka 'buka-bukaan' di depan orang lain. Sedangkan Voyeurism tuh suka melihat alias mengintip 'aktivitas' or tubuh orang lain)

"Hahaha! Loe orangnya asyik juga ya, Sakurai?" Si blonde tadi melompat turun dari bangkunya n jalan menghampiri sang murid baru. "Tapi…" dia menepuk sebelah bahu cowok pink bermata ijo di hadapan. "… kalo elo mau lebih diterima di kelas ini, selama sebulan… loe musti nurut ama perintah kami…"

"…" Meski udah bisa ngeduga apa maksudnya, murid baru bernama Runoha Sakurai tadi tetep nanya: "Maksud loe?"

"Yaaa… kayaq ngebeliin kami roti di kantin… ngebawain tas kami, nyemirin sepatu kami, sekalian nyuciin baju kami di asrama… gitu deh…" sahut sang blonde, santai. N lagi-lagi diiringi ama suara 'jreng' dari teman sesama jabriknya di sebelah. Plus cengiran dari siswa-siswa lain.

"Nice, ketua! Udah lama kita nggak punya babu!" seru para siswa itu. Si blonde yang ternyata ketua kelas X-F cuman ngangkat sebelah tangannya sambil senyum n tutup mata, ngasih isyarat diam.

_Hooo? Bullying terhadap murid baru, nih. _Sakurai menyeringai dalam hati. _Belum taaau mereka siapa gue. Heheh. _"Hmmm, boleh aja sih~…" jawabnya, sambil melangkah sampe berhenti di belakang si blonde. "Tapiii… gue harap loe semua nggak nyuruh-nyuruh gue dulu deh beberapa hari ini. Soalnyaaa... gue capek. Mo istirahat dulu."

"Haha! Capek karna pindahan sih biasa. Gak bisa dijadiin alesan di sini!" tawa sang blonde, disambung ama temen-temennya di kelas. Bahkan siswa yang sedari tadi molor pun jadi ikutan bangun karna saking ramenya.

"Wah, wah. Gue capeknya bukan cuman karna pindahan. Tapi karna ngurus ini itu berhari-hari di kantor polisi sampe kemaren. Repot, tau."

Semua jadi hening lagi.

"Kantor polisi? Ngurus apaan loe di situ, man? SIM?" ucap si jabrik coklat, trus metik gitar yang dibawanya 'Jreng~', kemudian dibarengi ma tawa lagi dari yang lain.

Sakurai tersenyum. "Bukan. Gue si udah punya SIM dari 14 tahun. Heheh. Nipu umur~." Aturan punya SIM alias Surat Izin Mengemudi di Konoha adalah musti seenggaknya udah 17 tahun. "Gue di sana bukan ngurus SIM, koq. Gue habis keluar dari penjara. Mangkanya gue masuk sekolahnya baru-baru di tanggal segini."

"Penjara?" Penghuni kelas keliatan kaget, kecuali 'siswa hantu' di pojokan yang diem mulu sambil nunduk dari tadi.

"Bo'ng lu."

"Nggak koq. Gue bahkan sempet minta fotoin diri gue yang dipenjara ma sepupu gue yang lagi njenguk. Plus ama sipir penjara yang udah jadi kayaq temen gue di sana." Cowok rambut pink tadi mencet-mencet hape merahnya sebelum nunjukkin isinya ma siswa di dekat sana.

Si blonde bermata biru yang ternyata adalah ketua kelas di kelas X-F tadi 'ngerebut' hape tsb n ngeliat foto yang ada. Temen gitarnya ikutan nimbrung. Dahi mereka mengernyit.

Di foto itu jelas banget Runoha Sakurai lagi make seragam penjara garis-garis hitam putih di dalam sel tahana kota Konoha. Mukanya dekil, rambut pink pendeknya kusut acak-acakan kayaq baru bangun tidur. Tapi, tangannya sempet-sempet aja ngacungin tanda V ke kamera, meski ekspresinya sayu.

"Gila. Serius, nih?"

Penjara Konoha nggak bisa sembarangan dimasuki orang lain cuma buat have fun aja. Mereka sendiri pernah liat isi penjara Konoha palingan cuman dari TV doang.

"E-emangnya… lu kenapa sampe dipenjara?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang kumpul di situ.

"Nyolong?"

"Habis nabrak orang?"

"Apa habis ngebunuh orang?"

Tebakan terakhir bikin beberapa siswa ngeluarin keringat dingin n ngambil jarak dari cowok berambut pink di situ. Padahal Sakurai keliatan kayaq cowok normal biasa. Penampilan emang nggak bisa dijadiin patokan buat menilai seseorang, ya?

"Oh, bukan. Bukaaan…." Jawab Sakurai seraya merangkul bahu sang ketua kelas, akrab. "Gini… " jelasnya, rada pelan. Tapi cukup buat didengar seisi kelas. "Semua itu berawal dari semasa gue SMP dulu." Dia mulai cerita. "Sejak kelas tujuh, ada seorang siswa cowok yang poppuller banget…" katanya, menekankan kata populer, sambil melambaikan tangan yang gak dipake ngerangkul ke atas. Ngajak para pendengar nyoba ngebayangin. Mata ijonya juga mengarah ke atas.

"Dia pinter olahraga, jago matematika, anak pengusaha, semua murid cewek pada naksir ama dia…" lanjut cowok tadi, bikin para siswa lain pada ngiri ama orang yang diceritain. "Mukanya guanteng puol. Badannya tinggi. Guru-guru pun pada takluk. Wuih~, pokoknya mantep deh orangnya…"

Mulai kedengaran suara-suara geraman kesal, gak suka, n iri di sana. Sakurai nyengir ngedengernya sebelum ngelanjutin. "Naaah~, tuh orang jadi sombong deh karna kepoppullerannya. Gue jadi kesel n pengen ngusilin dia. Wajar nggak, coy?" pertanyaannya barusan langsung disambut dengan 'Wajaaaar! Wajjjar banget!' ama para cowok kelas X-F. Plus 'hajar aja sekalian tuh cowok sombong!' n 'Gue benci banget ama cowok sempurna! Mati aja sana!' dari siswa yang di belakang.

"Jadi… loe ngehajar tuh orang sampe dianya nyaris mati n masuk rumah sakit, sampe-sampe elunya di penjara?" tebak sang ketua kelas yang masih belum lepas dari rangkulan Sakurai. Dia yang tadinya biasa aja, sekarang juga jadi ikut keringetan. "N karna elo masih di bawah umur, elonya cepet dikeluarin dari sana dengan bebas bersyarat, man?" lanjut si jabrik coklat di dekat si blonde tadi.

"Umm, hampir tepat." Cowok berambut pink tadi pindah ke belakang sang ketua, masih merangkul bahunya. "Hanya aja… yang gue lakuin bukan cuma ngehajar dia… tapi…"

Semua pada nelen ludah, nunggu lanjutannya.

_Jangan-jangan… _

… _gak cuma dihajar, tapi juga…_

…_. dibunuh?_

"… tapi …" Sakurai ngambil jeda lagi, bikin yang lain makin penasaran. "… gue juga ngerape dia."

"…?"

"…?"

Sunyi 3 detik.

"WHUAT?"

Semua murid langsung pada nempel tembok kelas, ambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari cowok pink tsb. Kecuali si ketua ama temen jabrik coklatnya yang masih megang gitar.

"Hahaha!" tawa sang ketua, ngelepasin rangkulan murid baru dari bahunya buat berbalik n berhadapan. "Bagus banget, Sakurai. Lu bener-bener berhasil bikin anak-anak pada takut. Kebohongan loe hebat banget!" Pujinya, bertolak pinggang. 'Jreng' sambung temen jabrik coklatnya dengan gitar.

"Ini bukan bohong." Ucap Sakurai, santai. Kedua lengannya saling memeluk siku, senyum pede.

"Ja-Jadi…? Loe beneran ngerape tuh cowok?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang nempel tembok.

"That's right." Sahut Sakurai, sambil tetep menatap ketua kelas di hadapan. Cowok blonde yang lagi ditatap jadi ngerasa nggak enak.

"Y-yang elo rape tuh… be-beneran cowok? Bukan cewek?" tanya siswa yang berbeda di belakang.

"Ah-hah." Sakurai ngangguk satu kali, ngeiyain. Mata ijonya nggak beralih dari si pirang di depan.

"Elo… doyan cowok?"

"Yup-yup."

"So… you're a gay…"

"Hell yess."

"EEEEEEHHHH?"

Kelas jadi panik.

"Tenanglah loe semua!" suruh sang ketua. "Dia cuman mo nakutin kita doang, koq. Jangan percaya begitu aja ama apa yang dia bilang!" ucapnya sambil berputar dikit, ke arah semua 'anak buah'nya. Tapi cowok-cowok itu udah terlanjur takut.

"Udah cukup, Sakurai!" sergahnya, kembali ke cowok tadi. Doi mijit dahi sejenak, gusar. "Oke. Oke. Kami nggak jadi ngejadiin loe babu selama sebulan, deh. Karna itu… tarik lagi tipuan loe tadi." Katanya, nyerah. Kalo dibiarin, kelasnya nggak bakal bisa tenang. Yah~, walau biasanya juga nggak pernah tenang, sih.

Para siswa pada ngeliatin ketua kelas mereka, penuh harap. Uzumaki Naruto emang orang yang paling bisa mereka andalkan. Meski ketua kelas mereka ini bukanlah murid yang terpintar atau pun terjago dalam olahraga, dia punya sifat menyenangkan n care banget ama temen-temennya. Oh, dia juga jago berantem (tapi gak gitu jago dalam olahraga macam basket, dsj). Well, walau kadang suka usil n kekanakan.

"Heee? Kayaqnya dari tadi loe gak percaya ama gue…" Si murid baru kembali ngomong.

"Huh. Tentu aja." Naruto, si ketua kelas, kembali duduk ke bangkunya yang rada berantakan karna sempet didepak ama temen-temen kelasnya, yang pada kaget pas lari ketakutan nempel tembok. "Cowok yang loe bilang tadi kan jago olahraga? artinya dia juga kuat. Sedangkan elo? Standar banget n sama sekali nggak keliatan berotot apalagi kuat? Mana pendek, lagi!" Sebenernya Sakurai nggak pendek-pendek amat. Dia cuma lebih pendek dikit dari Naruto yang 166 cm.

"…"

"Trus, gimana caranya elo ngerape jagoan macam dia? Pake obat bius? Ha! Kalo itu sih, kami nggak perlu takut, asal nggak nerima minuman or makanan mencurigakan dari loe aja…"

"Ooooh! Bener juga, ketua!" seru para anak buahnya, tepuk tangan.

"Hooo? Jadi karna itu elo narik kembali 'perintah' loe yang nyuruh gue jadi babu loe semua selama sebulan, buat jaga-jaga supaya guenya nggak lebih bebas masukin 'obat' di makanan loe-loe semua?" Cowok berambut pink tadi tertawa kecil. _Ternyata dia bukannya enggak percaya sepenuhnya, tapi nggak mau percaya…_

Naruto cuma diam ngeliat dia dengan ekspresi serius. Kedua lengannya dilipat alias disilangkan di depan dada, masih duduk.

"Ahahaha! Duh, gue nggak pake obat koq, Mas~!" ucap Sakurai dengan nada ngeledek. Dia pun maju sampe berada di depan meja ketua kelas X-F.

"Mas-mas-mas… gue bukan Mas loe." Gerutu Naruto, gak suka. "Trus apa? Lu mau gue panggil 'Neng'?" bales lawannya, ketawa lagi. "Maaf ya, Neng?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

'Brak!'

Terdengar suara keras dari meja yang digebrak keras ama ketua kelas. "Uzumaki Naruto-sama. Itu nama gue." geramnya, melototin mata ijo cowok rambut pink yang berdiri di hadapan.

"Heee? 'Naruto', kah…?" Sakurai mengelus-elus meja kayu yang digebrak tadi, santai. "Kedengarannya enak." Katanya, inget nama makanan bernama sama yang sering ada di ramen.

"Elo ini… jangan sampe bikin gue kesal, ya?" Naruto jadi marah. Para anak buahnya nelen ludah. _Wah, Ketua marah, nih!_

Sakurai tetep aja ngelus-ngelus meja sambil tersenyum, ngeledek. Sama sekali nggak keliatan takut! Hal itu bikin Naruto makin kesal. Temen-temennya juga.

Sedetik kemudian Sakurai mengangkat pelan lengan kanannya yang tadi ngelus meja, ke atas. Ujungnya mengepal. Lalu ia pun nurunin kepalan itu ke meja, cepat.

"Syannaroooo!"

"GRAKS!"

Meja tadi pun hancur berkeping-keping. Nggak cuma terbelah doang, tapi beneran ancur! Semua pada terbelalak ngeliatnya. Apalagi sang ketua kelas yang tepat duduk di depannya. Doi terdiam gak bergerak saking kagetnya!

"He-hey… itu kan meja kayu dari pohon Oak?"

"… kayu Oak merah sekeras itu sampe bisa ancur?"

"Gila tuh si Runoha Sakurai… padahal badannya sekurus itu, tapi punya tenaga gorilla."

Mereka pun mulai bisik-bisik. Sementara yang diomongin cuman mengecup tinjunya yang habis dipake ngancurin meja, sama sekali gak terluka.

"Na-Naruto-man…" Temen jabrik coklatnya pengen menghampiri, tapi Sakurai keburu mendahului. Bikin cowok tadi terhenti, takut.

Cowok berambut pink tsb kembali merangkul Naruto. "Heheh… biar keliatannya gini… gue luar biasa kuat lhooo. Itu semua berkat guru Martial Arts pribadi gue… ." ucapnya, setengah berbisik. "Gue ngerape korban SMP gue waktu itu bener-bener tanpa obat. Gue cuman ngegunain tenaga gue sampe bikin dianya nggak bisa gerak." Dia pindah bentar ke hadapan sang ketua kelas X-F, agak nunduk supaya wajah mereka sejajar (Naruto masih duduk). Dia lalu mengangkat dagu cowok pirang tsb, bikin mata mereka bertatapan. "Sekarang percaya kan kalo gue emang bisa ngelakuin itu?"

"…." Beberapa tetes keringat mengalir dari kening Naruto. Temen-temen sekelasnya pada nelen ludah sekali lagi, gugup. N mereka semua makin dibikin cengo pas ngeliat Sakurai yang kini lagi mengendus Kepala ketua mereka.

"Nga-ngapain, loe?" Naruto mulai bergerak mo bangkit. Tapi, cowok tadi mencengkram kedua bahunya, cukup keras sampe bikin doi memicingkan mata. "Sssshh~, bentar…" desis Sakurai, setengah berbisik. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali ngambil jarak. Tapi, kedua tangannya masih nahanin bahu sang ketua kelas. "Hmm, gue suka aroma khas badan loe…" pujinya, senyum. "So sweet, tau nggak?"

Semuanya langsung ber-Ha?, bingung.

"Rambut pirang loe… ngingetin gue ama warna permen jeruk. Biasanya warna ini rasanya manis banget, lho." Katanya, ngelus rambut blonde Naruto yang ternyata cukup lembut buat dipegang meski keliatannya jabrik gitu. _Hmmm… so… jabrik ini jabrik alami, ya? Bukan jabrik karna pake gel. Pantesan lembut._

"Mata loe…" jempolnya mulai bergerak ke bagian kulit di bawah mata cowok tsb, natap mata biru yang ngeliat dia dengan pandangan tajam plus bingung. "… kayaq permen mint dengan tetesan biru di dalamnya (*Golia*). Manis n pedas."

"… hey-!"

Sakurai lalu ngelus pipi n leher Naruto pake punggung jari, bikin orangnya jadi merinding n nggak jadi ngomong. "Kulit loe… kayaq campuran madu n coklat. Mmm~…"

"…?"

"Trus terang aja. Ngeliat elo bikin gue ngiler. Gue jadi penasaran apa rasa loe juga semanis keliatannya." Tanpa diduga-duga oleh semua orang yang ada, siswa baru tadi narik dasi hitam sang ketua yang rada longgar, terus ngejilat n ngegigit lembut lehernya!

"Whoaaaa!" Tentu aja Narutonya langsung freaks-out! Doi otomatis ngedorong Sakurai, menjauh. Cowok pink tadi nyengir n ngebiarin aja dirinya didorong.

Naruto yang kini berdiri di sebelah temen jabriknya keliatan ngos-ngosan sambil megang leher yang habis digigit. Doi menatap tuh orang dengan pandangan horror. Gitu juga ma para siswa yang lain.

Sakurai maju selangkah ke arah sang ketua, tapi si jabrik coklat di sebelahnya langsung maju melindungi seraya ngacungin gitar kayaq megang samurai. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"K-Kiba…?" Naruto keliatan rada kaget. Soalnya kalo dibanding dia, sobat dekatnya itu lebih penakut. "Bi-biar elo ku-kuat banget, man… elo pasti bakal kesakitan juga kalo sampe kena pukul ama nih gitar!" ancamnya, sama sekali nggak nakutin.

"Jangan. Ini kan gitar kesayangan loe?" cegah sang ketua, berusaha ngambil balik benda tsb. Tapi, cowok jabrik satunya yang bernama Kiba tetep bersikeras. "Gitar bisa diganti, tapi elo nggak bisa diganti. Itu udah jelas, man!"

Wajah Sakurai merekah ngedenger kalimat itu.

"Hiiiint!"

'JEPRET!'

Dia berseru sambil motret mereka berdua pake hape merahnya, cepat.

"Hint?" ulang yang lain, gak ngerti.

"Oups…" Murid baru tadi kembali tegak n berdehem_. Duh, kebiasaan nih! Tiap kali liat hint yaoi, guenya langsung tereak gitu deh_. Dia geleng-geleng kepala keras sebelum kembali fokus ke dua sekawan di hadapan. _Tapi… mereka ini…_ . Mata ijonya ngeliat dua cowok tsb, gantian.

Naruto n Kiba jadi merinding diliat kayaq gitu n tanpa sadar mundur dua langkah dari tuh orang.

… _mereka berdua sama-sama Uke-type!. _Terdengar suara helaan nafas kecewa dari Runoha Sakurai._ Aaaah! Mana seru kalo uke x ukeeee!_. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut pink pendeknya, gusar. Bikin orang-orang yang nggak gak tau isi pikirannya jadi makin dibikin heran.

"Bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?" suara bernada boring dari Kakashi-sensei di ambang pintu spontan ngerebut perhatian mereka.

KucingPerak

"Bagus… bagus banget, Sakura…". Puji sang murid baru kelas X-F ke dirinya sendiri. "Baru masuk tapi udah dihukum… sip banget. Gue emang 'hebat'." Dia lalu bersin tiga kali n memeluk kedua bisepnya, kedinginan. Sekarang emang lagi musim dingin, sih.

"Heh. Rasain loe." Ledek Naruto, yang tanpa disadari udah ada di dekatnya. Kiba n beberapa teman sekelasnya juga pada ikutan nyamperin sang murid baru yang lagi dihukum berdiri dekat tiang bendera tsb. Sekarang udah jam istirahat pertama, so murid-murid emang bebas ke mana-mana.

Sakurai yang ngedenger suara itu segera ngelirik ke samping, di mana Naruto n the gank datang nyamperin. "Ah? Naru-candy, toh? Karna loe ada di sini, berarti udah waktunya istirahat, ya…?" katanya, seiring dengan murid-murid dari berbagai kelas yang juga pada mulai keluar (Kelas X-F keluar duluan). Dia dihukum berdiri sampe waktu istirahat pertama, so sekarang dia juga bebas deh.

"Na-Naru-cand- What the hell?" Naruto jadi protes atas panggilan baru tadi.

"Habisnya… 'warna' loe manis." Sahut cowok pink tadi nyantai sambil membalikkan badannya ngadep mereka semua, nyuekin protesan sang ketua kelas yang makin menjadi. Mata ijonya lalu teralih ke si jabrik coklat yang dari tadi keliatan selalu bareng Naruto. _Hmmm, kalo gak salah… namanya Kiba,_ gumamnya. Inget ama Naruto yang tadi sempet manggil dia gitu di kelas.

"Hai, Kiba-choco. Loe side-kick nya Naru-candy, ya?" tanyanya, ngejongkok. Mengistirahatkan kakinya yang kecapekan berdiri terus dari tadi. (side-kick= partner/ tangan kanan)

"Kiba-choco?"

"Kiba itu nama loe, kan?" Sakurai angkat alis n miringin kepalanya dikit. "Karna loe kesannya kayaq chocolate, makanya gue panggil elo Kiba-choco. So sweet, kan?"

"Jangan seenak perut nyebut nama orang pake sebutan aneh!" Tuding Naruto, berdiri di antara Kiba n Sakurai yang masih ngejongkok kayaq preman.

Sakurai menatap mata biru cowok tbs, lama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun tersenyum sinis. "Heeeh? Gue kira karna kejadian di kelas tadi elonya bakal takut ama gue n kabur. Ternyata masih berani nyamperin n berdiri sedekat ini ma gue. Saluuut~…" katanya, bertepuk tangan sendiri lima kali.

"Itulah kenapa gue emang sengaja nyamperin elo. Supaya elonya nggak mikir kalo gue takut n kabur." Jawab sang ketua kelas X-F, serius. "So what kalo loe punya tenaga kingkong n bisa ngancurin meja dengan sekali pukul? Belum tentu juga tekhnik n kecepatan loe bagus. Asal gue bisa ngehindarin serangan loe, gue belum kalah!"

"Sooo…? Ceritanya sekarang nih loe mo nantangin gue berantem, huh?"

Naruto nggak njawab. Tapi, mimik wajahnya bilang 'iya'.

Sakurai mendongak menatap muka serius itu, diem. Trus mata ijonya bergerak ke Kiba n beberapa anak kelas X-F lain yang berdiri di sisi kanan n kiri belakang Naruto.

Gak lama kemudian doi nunduk n tertawa kecil.

"Hey! Apanya yang lucu!" Naruto jadi tersinggung nerima reaksi tsb. Doi sampe mencengkram n menarik kerah jas seragam yang dipake Sakurai, memaksa berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Ah, enggaaak~…" sahut yang dicengkram, tetep nyantai like always. "Gue cuma kepikiran kalo elo jadi berani gini karna temen-temen loe ada di sini…"

"Hah?"

"Kalo mereka nggak ada or seenggaknya nggak nemenin loe ke sini, apa loe masih berani nantangin gue? Wahai Naru-candy?"

Dahi Naruto berkedut, kesal. "Tentu aja gue berani!"

"Ah, masa iya?"

"Iya!"

"Hahaha! Dasar herbivora…" Sakurai ketawa lagi, masih ngebiarin Naruto mencengkram jasnya.

"Herbivora?" cowok blonde tadi keliatan bingung sekilas. "Kurang ajar! Loe mo ngehina gue kayaq binatang pemakan rumput?"

Sakurai tersenyum ngegeleng sebelum ngejawab. "Herbivora biasanya suka ngumpul alias bergerombol. N umumnya mereka bukan tipe penyerang…."

"…?" _Nih orang ngomong apa sih?_

"Mirip ama loe, kan? Cowok yang punya sifat herbivora adalah cowok uke…"

"Uke? Apa itu?" Naruto nggak ngerti. Reaksi n ekspresi polios itu bikin si Sakurai ngakak lagi. "Ano… ketua…" Salah satu temen sekelasnya yang berdiri di belakang n maju njelasin arti uke ke telinga ketua kelasnya tsb, berbisik.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Uapwaaaa?" Naruto ngelepasin cengkramannya n ngedorong Sakurai, kasar. "Hoy! Gue bukan gay!" marahnya.

"Heheh. Gue tau…." Cowok berambut pink tadi ngebetulin jas seragamnya bentar. "Tapi lu tau, nggak…?" Dia kembali mengarahkan mata ijonya ke Naruto, kali ini disertai seringai yang bikin bulu kuduk cowok-cowok di situ merinding. "Gue paling doyan ama cowok straight kayaq loe…" ucapnya, angker. Suaranya pun kedengeran lebih berat daripada ringan kayaq sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sang ketua kelas nelen ludah, keringetan lagi. Kiba megangin gitarnya makin erat, bersiap ngegunain itu buat mukul kalo-kalo si Sakurai berani macam-macam ama sobat baiknya.

"Weeellll…? Masih berani nantangin gueee…?" tantang si murid baru, masih dengan suara yang sama.

Kedua alis pirang Naruto menegak. "Te-Tentu aja. Gue nggak takut ama loe!" _Gue nggak boleh ketipu ama aura seremnya_. "Kalo gue menang, elo musti keluar dari kelas X-F!" tunjuknya, cepat.

"Hmm…? Emangnya segampang itu kalo mo pindah kelas?"

"Asal elonya mau, Kepsek pasti gak masalah. Selain itu, kami juga nggak suka ama kehadiran loe di kelas kami!" ucapan Naruto dibarengi ama anggukan setuju dari temen-temennya. "Kami semua mau elo keluar dari X-F!"

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>KP: Ah, buat yg nungguin n nuntut terupdatenya ficku yg lain 'Hero apa Heroine?', just shut up okay? Pusing juga nih nerima PM n review yg bernuansa sama (aka minta diupdatenya HaH). Rasanya kayaq ditanya 'Kenapa-kenapa' mulu dari anak kecil (Reader: Nggak semua dari kami tuh anak kecil, tauk!). Lama-lama jadi sebel, kan?<p>

Sbenernya skarang diriku lagi badmood bcoz of my bestard friend (bestard: istilahku buat nyebut bestfriend yg bastard). Mana kucing hitamku ilang, lagi. Stresss!

* * *

><p><strong>Bocoran buat chapter 2:<strong>

**Sasori angkat alis, ngeliat dia yang keliatan rada takut itu. Cowok ini pun tersenyum, mo nenangin. "Nggak usah takut, Dei. Soal dia yang rapist itu pasti bohong…"**

**.**

"**Lebih baik bikin mereka takut n rada ngejauhin gue. Soalnya kalo gue terlalu deket ama mereka, resiko peyamaran gue ketahuan bakal lebih gede. So smart, kan?" jelas Sakurai alias Sakura, ceria. "Nggak! Elo gila!" sahut Sasori, cepat. "Gue mau pindah kamar." Dia bangkit berdiri n bergegas menuju pintu. "Gue nggak mau sekamar ama cewek jadi-jadian macam loe." Dia berbalik bentar sambil ngedeath glare tuh cewek. "N gue bakal laporin soal ini ke sekolah biar elo langsung dikeluarin."**

"**Waah? Nggak bisa gitu, dong." Sakurai menyeringai n berputar-putar di kursi belajarnya yang emang bisa muter 360 derajat. "Tau nggak? Rahasia besar loe ada di tangan gue, lhoo… Saso-chan~." Kalimat barusan sukses bikin Sasori gak bergerak. "A-apa?"**

.

* * *

><p>Oh ya, sekedar info buat chap2 depan lagi:<p>

- Nama SMA Suno kuambil dari Suna-Konoha.

- Runoha Sakurai. Runoha dari Haruno (yang dibalik-balik), n Sakurai dari nama seiyuu alias pengisi suara Sasori, yaitu Takahiro Sakurai.

- 'Chiaosu' (chiao n osu) itu salam khusus Reborn dari KHR.

- Kepsek SMA Suno is Gaara. Heheh…

- Deidara n Ino saudara kembar fraternal.

- Itachi rekan lama Gaara (just friend).

- Kyuubi siswa berandal yang suka bolos.

.

* * *

><p>See you!<p> 


	2. Temen sekamar gue cewek?

KP: Hi there!

Wao, ternyata cukup 'hangat' juga sambutannya. Tengkyu yak? Walo masih ada yang nuntut soal ficku yang lain… (*face-palm*). Tapi, ya wis lah~

Oh iya, bocoran di chap lalu, paragraf trakhir gak jadi kupake di chap ini, tapi di chap 3 depan. Soalnya kepanjangan kalo sampe bagian itu! (*lagi2 rencana berubah*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Temen sekamar gue cewek?<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari jendela perpustakaan lantai dua, seorang siswa berambut merah lagi ngeliatin keributan kecil antar Naruto n the gank ama Runoha Sakurai di lapangan bendera. Sebenernya dia juga dari kelas X-F, tapi dianya nggak terlalu sering ngumpul kayaq mereka.

Di kelas X-F yang berjumlah total 35 murid (belum termasuk Sakurai) tsb, seenggaknya ada sepuluh siswa yang nggak termasuk anak genk-nya sang Ketua. Walau begitu umumnya hubungan mereka dengan Naruto nggak buruk. Coz tuh cowok emang dasarnya penyayang ke semua temen sekelasnya. Yah, kecuali ke anak baru itu mungkin…

"Saso..."

Cowok yang lagi ngeliat ke luar jendela tadi langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Ke arah serang pemuda lain bermata biru n berambut pirang panjang yang duduk tepat di depannya. "Itu…" tunjuknya, ke arah ensiklopedia binatang yang lagi dipegang ma Sasori. "Kalo udah selesai, nanti gue pinjem, ya?"

"Ah? Silakan. Ambil aja." Katanya, ngegeser buku tebel yang terbuka tsb ke cowok di seberang meja panjang perpus.

"Serius, nih? Lu kan belum selese bacanya?"

"Nggak papa, koq." Cowok berambut merah tadi ngegeleng. "Gue lagi nggak mood, Dei."

Cowok blonde yang ternyata bernama Deidara tsb heran. "Kenapa?"

"Karna…" pandangan Sasori kembali teralih ke temen-temen X-Fnya di bawah sana. "… ada seorang predator datang ke kelas kami tadi pagi…" katanya, kurang suka. _Predator?._ Temennya sweatdrop.

"Oh iya." Deidara ikutan ngeliat keluar jendela. "Gue denger ada murid baru yang masuk kelas loe. Jadi itu orangnya?" Rambut pink Sakurai emang keliatan stand-out banget di situ. "Hey, gimana anaknya? Asyik, gak?" tanyanya, semangat.

"Trust me. Loe nggak bakal mau kenal ama orang itu." Sahut Sasori, ngangkat sebelah tangan. Dia pun nyeritain kejadian tadi pagi ke sobat deketnya itu.

"Wah?" Mata biru Deidara membesar sekilas. "Ja-jadi dia mantan rapist yang baru keluar penjara?"

"Itulah yang dia bilang. Dia bahkan sampe nunjukin foto bukti waktu dianya masih di dalam sana."

Si blonde nelen ludah. "Gawat, dong?" katanya, setengah berbisik. "Nggak heran Uzumaki-kun n yang lainnya nggak suka ama dia n pengen anak itu keluar."

Sasori angkat alis, ngeliat dia yang keliatan rada takut itu. Cowok ini pun tersenyum, mo nenangin. "Nggak usah takut, Dei. Soal dia yang rapist itu pasti bohong…"

"Ta-tapi, darimana elo tau?"

"Kalo hal itu emang bener, seharusnya dia nggak bakal nyeritain soal itu ke orang lain, kan? Gimana pun juga yang namanya punya catatan kriminal tuh adalah hal yang buruk. Kalo pun dia cerita hal itu ke orang lain, mustinya dia pasang ekspresi sedih or nyesel pas nyeritainnya. Tapi, di kelas tadi dia malah ceria-ceria aja ngomongnya. Seolah hal itu kayaq suatu penghargaan aja..." Meski bilang gini, waktu di kelas tadi Sasori sendiri juga ikutan nempel tembok alias menghindari murid baru tsb.

"Tapi kan… ada juga tipe manusia yang begitu, Saso. Di dunia ini ada juga kan orang-orang yang bangga ama catatan kriminalnya? N foto yang loe semua liat…"

"Foto itu pasti cuma photoshop. Sama kayaq foto loe n Ino yang pernah gue manipulasi."

"Oh? Foto yang backgroundnya elo ganti dengan pemandangan Itali itu, ya?"

"Yeah… . Selain itu, Kepsek juga nggak bakal ngebiarin orang berbahaya macam itu masuk ke sekolah ini, kan?"

"Hey, hey, Loe lupa ya? Kepala sekolah kita kan orangnya tertarik banget ama siswa-siswa yang 'luar biasa'? Dia selalu bilang 'Sekolahku bisa menangani murid seperti apa pun dan pasti akan mendidik mereka menjadi manusia berguna saat lulus nanti'. Anak yang umumnya nggak bakal diterima di sekolah lain karna bisa mencemarkan nama baik sekolah, diterima-diterima aja tuh sekolah di sini…"

Kali ini giliran Sasori yang sweatdrop. "Errrh… iya, sih."

Deidara tersenyum. "Eh, sampe sekarang foto background Itali yang loe bikinin tadi masih gue simpen, lho. Bener-bener kayaq asli. My sister juga suka banget, tuh." Katanya, bikin Sasori ikut senyum. "Btw, kemarin my sister nelpon. Katanya titip salam buat Saso tersayang."

Sasori kembali tersenyum singkat sebelum mengalihkan mata brownish-red nya ke jendela lagi. "Ya. Kemarin Ino juga nelpon gue, koq…" Pacarnya itu emang suka nelpon dia seenggaknya seminggu 2 kali. Sisanya sih kebanyakan cuman sms. "Kami ada janji nonton ke bioskop sore ini."

"Heee…?" Sobat blondenya tadi kembali nyengir. Trus dia buru-buru bangkit n pindah duduk di sebelah cowok merah tsb. Lalu nyikut-nyikut lengan kirinya, pelan. "Hubungan loe berdua makin mulus aja nih keliatannya. Asyeeeek~…" godanya. "Kebanyakan orang pacaran yang gue kenal selalu putus kurang lebih setahun. Tapi, loe berdua masih awet aja meski udah lewat dua tahun. Hebat, euy!"

Jeda sejenak.

"Umm… Dei?"

"Hm?"

"Loe ntar ikut, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Ke bioskop." Lanjut Sasori. "Loe ntar ikut kami, kan?" katanya, mencengkram kedua bahu tuh cowok dengan pandangan memohon. Deidara kedap kedip sejenak sebelum terperangah. "Please, deh. Masa udah dua tahun pacaran loe masih suka kaku kalo cuma berduaan ama my sister?"

"Please, Dei…"

"Enggak, ah." Tolak Deidara, ngelepasin pegangan sobat baiknya itu dari kedua bahu. "Kali ini gue nggak mau ikut. Udah saatnya loe jalan berduaan aja."

"Tapi-"

"Saso." Cowok blonde tadi berdiri lagi n menatap tuh cowok dengan serius. "Elo nggak bisa gini terus. Elo cowok, kan? Mana nyali loe?" omelnya, tegas. Sasori ngebuka mulutnya, tapi nggak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Akhirnya doi pun tertunduk n ngalihin pandangan ke meja yang kosong.

Deidara ngehela nafas, panjang. Sobat sejak SMPnya ini emang selalu gini. Kalo udah nyangkut soal pacaran n berduaan pasti aja minta temani dia. Sebenernya Sasori bukan cowok yang bener-bener nggak bernyali, sih. Dia cukup pemberani ama hal lain yang nggak berkaitan ama pacaran.

Contohnya aja waktu kelas VII dulu, saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Doi berani ngangkat n ngebuang ular nyasar yang ada di pinggir jalan ke sungai, di mana sejak saat itulah dia ketemu ama Deidara n Ino. Sepasang saudara kembar cowok-cewek yang juga satu SMP ama dia. Waktu itu dua blondie tsb ketakutan banget ma tuh ular, n kalo ketemu Saso di sekolah pasti selalu ngucapin terima kasih karna udah ditolong dengan nyingkirin ular tadi. Lama-lama ketiganya jadi deket, deh.

Meski kembar, wajah Deidara n Ino nggak gitu mirip. Soalnya mereka kembar fraternal. Mereka berdua ini sejak dari play-group sampe SMP selalu satu sekolah. Cuma waktu SMA ini aja Deidara pisah ma Ino. Itu semua karna Sasori yang tiba-tiba bilang mau masuk SMA Suno yang notabene sekolah cowok. Ino yang masuk di sekolah umum nyaranin kakak kembarnya supaya ikut masuk Suno juga, nemenin Sasori. Soalnya dia kasian ma pacarnya itu. Sasori bukan orang yang gampang dapet temen dekat karna orangnya emang rada pendiam. Padahal gak juga tuh.

Meski gitu bukan berarti kehidupan sosialnya jelek. Sasori tetep suka senyum n menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya n sesekali makan plus jalan bareng ama temen-temen sekelasnya. Tapi, nggak tiap hari kayaq Naruto n the gank. Kadang dia lebih milih ke perpus kayaq sekarang ini.

Sasori ngerasain ada tangan yang menyentuh pundak kirinya, bikin doi jadi ngangkat muka yang tadi nunduk. "Nantoka naru sa (Semua pasti bakal baik-baik aja). Yang semangat, dong." Deidara, si pemilik tangan, nyengir n ngacungin jempol ke dia. "Tunjukin nyali loe n selamat berjuang."

KucingPerak

Pulang sekolah…

Jam 3 lewat dikit…

Di lapangan baseball Suno…

"Waaaah?" Sakurai melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, takjub. Rambut pinknya yang nggak nyampe bahu tsb bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. "Gila juga nih SMA. Udah punya lapangan sepak bola, golf, kolam renang, sampe-sampe baseball juga…? Mantab~…"

"Nggak usah heran. Sekolah ini emang punya banyak ekstrakulikulernya, terutama olahraga. N masing-masing punya lapangan sendiri. Gak cuma 4 bidang itu, masih banyak yang lain. Elo aja yang belum liat." Ucap Naruto, nggak ngeliat orangnya. Doi lagi ngelepas jas seragam merah plus dasi hitamnya n nitipin itu ke Kiba.

Lapangan ini lagi sepi coz klub baseball emang lagi nggak ada latihan karna kemarin baru aja menang bertanding dengan sekolah lain. So hari ini mereka semua lagi break alias istirahat. Naruto tau nih lapangan bakal sepi n milih tempat ini sebagai lokasi tandingnya dia ama Sakurai, karna salah satu anggota kelasnya yang ikut baseball ngasih tau.

_Heee…? Pantesan nih sekolah dibangunnya di gunung. Luas banget, euy! Tapi… koq biayanya sama aja standar kayaq sekolah-sekolah lain, yak? Gimana manajemennya tuh?_. Setelah puas liat sekeliling lapangan, cowok berambut pink tadi kembali ngeliat Naruto. Tuh blonde sekarang lagi ngelepas kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Wow?" Sakurai keliatan kaget. "Naru-candy… ? Gue nggak tau kalo elo tiba-tiba jatuh cintrong ama gue sampe-sampe berniat mo nyerahin diri loe ke gue kayaq gini… . Tapi, apa loe yakin mau ngelakuin 'itu' di sini? Pasukan loe pada ngeliat, lho." Katanya, ngelirik ke anak-anak kelas X-F yang lain. "Well, tapi kalo demi elo gue mau-mau aja deh berubah jadi seorang exhibitionism. Heheh…" tambahnya, nyengir.

"Oey, homo-gila! Siapa yang mo nyerahin diri ke elo! Gue cuma ngelepas ini supaya seragam gue nggak kotor!" protes sang Ketua dengan muka yang memerah, marah.

"Sweet~…" Sakurai ngejilat bibirnya sendiri sambil ngeliat sebagian dada bidang Naruto yang terlihat. Nerima reaksi pandangan 'mengerikan' macam itu bikin cowok pirang tadi nelen ludah n buru-buru ngancingin kemejanya lagi sampe kembali nutup, kecuali buat kancing paling atas.

Runoha Sakurai pun ber-yah-koq-gak-jadi-dilepas, kecewa.

Naruto ngegulung lengan panjangnya hingga siku n pasang kuda-kuda.

"Kuda-kuda itu… ?" Sakurai ngelus-ngelus dagu. "Elo aliran TKW, ya?"

"'Taekwondo', tau! Jangan disingkat! Brengsek, loe!" tuding sang blondie, marah. Dia pun langsung maju n melayangkan tendangan kanan ke kepala, tapi lawannya keburu nunduk n melompat ke belakang, ngehindar. "Whoa-whoa hey, baru mulai udah langsung ngincer titik vital. Lagi marah berat, Mas?" ucap Sakurai lagi sambil terus ngehindar dari serangan Ketua X-F yang makin bertubi-tubi. "Emangnya lagi marah ama siapa?"

"YA UDAH JELAS GUE MARAH AMA ELO. PAKE NANYA, LAGI!" Tereak Naruto, meledak.

Sakurai cuman cengar-cengir ngadepinnya. Dia sama sekali nggak ngebalas serangan-serangan sang Ketua. Dari tadi dia selalu ngeles.

Kalo Naruto maju, dia mundur.

Naruto ngelakuin tendangan kiri, dia melompat ke atas.

Naruto ngelakuin tendangan cangkul, dia melompat ke belakang.

Naruto ngasih tendangan lurus, dia muter ke samping.

Naruto ngasih double-kick, dianya bersalto ke belakang dua kali.

"Naruto-man…" Kiba yang duduk di bangku penonton lapangan baseball tsb ngeliat sobatnya dengan khawatir. "Kiba-kun…" Siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya ngegeser duduk supaya lebih dekat, mukanya juga kurang lebih sama: cemas banget!. "Menurut loe… ketua bisa menang, gak?" beberapa siswa lainnya juga pada ikut ngumpul mendekat di sekeliling Kiba. Soalnya Kiba lah yang paling deket ama ketua kelas mereka. N biasanya nih anak selalu bisa ngebaca sikap sobat sejak kecilnya itu coz udah kenal dekat.

"G-gue nggak tau, man! Ini kan beda dengan biasanya…?" Mereka menatap perkelahian antar Naruto versus Sakurai di lapangan sekali lagi. Diliat sekilas pun udah jelas banget si Sakurai yang di atas angin. Tapi, mereka nggak mau mengakuinya.

Perkelahian itu terus berlanjut selama nyaris setengah jam. N selama itu juga mereka semua terdiam ngeliat.

"Umm… kira-kira berapa persen Ketua bakal menang…?" salah satu dari mereka mulai memecahkan keheningan. Kiba tertunduk n mencengkram gitar di sampingnya, keras. "Sa… satu persen…"

Jawaban itu bikin mereka nelangsa. Termasuk Kiba sendiri.

"Haaaaa!" Naruto kembali maju ngelancarin tinju ke perut n dada kiri, trus ngasih tendangan kiri ke paha, tendangan kanan ke pinggang, n tendangan kiri lagi ke kepala dalam 4 detik. Kali ini Sakurai nggak ngehindar tapi nangkis semuanya.

"Ow-ow-ow~, lumayan juga…" Cowok pink tadi lalu mundur tiga langkah n ngibas-ngibasin kedua tangannya yang habis dipake nangkis, nyeri. "Fuuhh, fuuhh…" doi meniup kedua lengannya kayaq niup sate panas, ngebungkuk.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia udah mulai ngerasa baikan n kembali berdiri tegak.

"Hhh… hh… hh… " Naruto keliatan capek ngos-ngosan sambil bertumpu ama kedua lutut. Sakurai tersenyum ngeliatnya. "Capek ya, Naru-candy~? Kaciaaan deh~…" katanya, ngelambaikan tangan gemulai kayaq banci.

"Grrhh~…" Cowok blonde tsb jadi geram. "Kurang ajaaaaar!" Dia maju seraya ngarahin tinju kanan ke wajah Sakurai, mo ngehapus senyuman ngeledek yang nempel di situ. Tapi Sakurai langsung menepuk sisi lengan tinju tsb, kalem. Trus doi mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto n melompat tinggi ke depan dengan bertumpu ama kedua bahu tadi. Lalu ia pun mendarat tepat di belakang sang ketua, adu punggung.

Sakurai pun menendang ringan belakang lutut kiri Naruto dengan tumit kanannya, bikin tuh cowok nyaris jatoh berlutut kalo bukan karna si cowok pink yang mengait lehernya ke belakang dengan satu lengan. Bikin mukanya jadi mendongak, bertatapan dengan wajah lawannya yang nunduk ngeliat dia. "Ap-?"

"Hi there, babe."

'Cup'

Sakurai mengecup dahinya, cepat.

"Hey!" Naruto n para siswa kelas X-F yang ngeliat hal itu protes.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama n sebelum sang Ketua sempet ngomong apa pun lagi, Sakurai menyengkat kedua kakinya sambil beralih ke samping. Bikin tuh blondie jatoh terhempas keras dengan punggung duluan.

'BRUK!'

"Argh!"

Sakurai yang berlutut segera menangkap bagian belakang kepala Naruto, supaya ngurangin damage yang ada.

Uzumaki tsb ngerjap-ngerjapin kedua matanya, ngerasa pusing beberapa detik. Sebelum doi sadar apa yang terjadi, cowok berambut pink di sampingnya langsung menyelipkan kaki kirinya di bawah lutut kiri n di atas paha kanan Naruto. Dia bangkit sedikit n menginjak lengan kiri Naruto dengan kaki kanannya. Trus menarik alias menahan pergelangan kiri si blonde tsb ke dekat dada. Tangan kanannya yang tadi nahan belakang kepala Naruto udah ditarik n kini lagi ngetuk-ngatuk dahi yang tadi sempet doi cium dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

"Naru-candy terkunciii~…" katanya, dengan nada main-main.

Kiba n para siswa kelas X-F di situ terkesiap ngeliatnya.

"Naruto-man!"

"Ketua!"

Tapi mereka masih ada di pinggir bangku penonton. Naruto tadi udah sempet ngelarang mereka semua supaya jangan ganggu. Begitu-begitu Uzumaki Naruto orangnya sportif. Dia nggak suka main keroyokan. Kalo jumlah lawan cuma satu, maka dia bakal ngadepinnya sendiri. Kecuali kalo lawannya keroyokan, barulah doi ngizinin temen-temennya ngebantu.

"Grrhh~…" Naruto menggeram lagi. Dia meronta mau lepas, tapi Sakurai dengan tenaga raksasanya sukses bikin usaha bebasnya jadi nggak berguna.

"Neee~, kesepakatan kita tadi tuh kalo gue kalah… guenya bakal keluar dari X-F, kan? Tapi, kalo guenya yang menang… gue dapat apa?" Ucapan cowok bermata ijo barusan bikin Naruto berenti berontak. "Nggak fair dong kalo gue cuman dapat hadiah 'nggak jadi keluar dari kelas X-F'?. Itu sih bisa dengan gampangnya gue dapatin kalo guenya nolak tantangan loe dari awal…"

Naruto berdecak, kesal. "Ck! Emangnya loe mau dapat 'hadiah' apa?" tanyanya, sebel. Sebel karna kalah.

"Hmm… gue…" Sakurai ngegerakkin jari-jari kanannya tadi ke kancing kemeja putih Naruto, pelan. "… pengen 'makan' elo aja deh." Katanya, ngebuka kancing seragam cowok itu satu-satu. "A victory fuck after a fight. Itulah hadiah yang gue mau."

"What the-hey! Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu-tunggu!" teriak Naruto, meronta lagi. Dibarengi ama seruan marah dari temen-temennya yang pengen banget melompat turun ke lapangan. Tapi, Sakurai ngacuhin aja sambil terus ngebuka kancing-kancing tsb seraya bersenandung riang. Setelah kancingnya udah kebuka semua, dia pun lanjut ngebuka ikat pinggang plus kancing celana seragam berwarna hitam yang dipake mangsanya. Sekarang dia bersiap ngebuka bagian restleting tuh cowok.

Muka sang ketua X-F pucat pasi. Begitu juga ama para penonton.

"No-no-no-no tunggu dulu. Sa-Sakurai… dengerin gue…"

"Umm… no?" sahut si cowok pink sambil ngebuka penuh restleting tsb. Boxer ijo gelap pun mulai keliatan di baliknya.

"Sakurai! Elo musti denger ini!" seru Naruto, frustasi. "PLEASE!"

Sakurai yang tadinya mo narik celana panjang hitam sekalian ama boxer ijo Naruto pun berenti, ngehela nafas. "Buruan bilang. Loe cuma gue kasih waktu lima detik." Katanya, malas.

Naruto nelen ludah, gugup. "G-gue…"

"3 detik."

"GUE PUNYA AIDS!" Teriak cowok pirang tadi, cepat. Mata ijo Sakurai membesar sekilas ngedengernya. Para siswa lain juga keliatan nggak nyangka, shock! Mereka sama sekali nggak tau soal itu. "Naruto-man…?" Dahi Kiba mengernyit.

"Ka-karna itu… " Naruto ngatur nafasnya sejenak. "Jangan lakukan ini. E-elo bisa ketularan…"

Sakurai mengalihkan tangan kanannya yang tadi mo ngelepas celana n boxer tuh cowok, ke dagu Naruto. "… wah-wah, gue bener-bener nggak nyangka." Wajahnya menunduk mendekat n tanpa sadar nambahin tenaga di kaki yang masih nginjak sebelah lengan sang Ketua. Naruto pun memicingkan mata n menoleh ke samping, ke lengan kirinya yang diinjak. Pengen narik bebas lengan tsb tapi gagal.

"Tapi, kebetulan banget…" Mulut Sakurai mendekat ke telinga kanan tuh cowok. "… gue juga punya AIDS, lho." Bisiknya.

Naruto tercengang. "A-apa?"

Sakurai tersenyum n menarik wajahnya buat mundur beberapa senti. "Yup-yup. Kita berdua sama-sama punya AIDS." Katanya, nggak berbisik lagi sehingga anak-anak kelas X-F yang lain juga pada denger. "Sooo… nggak usah malu-malu lagiiii…" suara Sakurai kedengaran riang. Sedetik kemudian doi kembali menatap blue eyes Naruto n tersenyum penuh terror.

Naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan horror, takut setengah hidup!

"Itadakimaaaasu…" Ucap Sakurai dengan suara yang berat n super angker. Tangan kanannya yang bebas kembali bergerak ke celana yang setengah terbuka tadi, sedangkan bibirnya bergerak makin dekat ke bibir sang Ketua kelas X-F.

Nyaris kena.

"Gue bohooong!" Naruto ngegeleng-geleng keras, panik. "Gue bohong! Gue bohong! Gue bohong! Gue bohoooong! Gue nggak punya AIDS!" akunya, takut. "Jangan 'makan' gue! Jangan tulari gueeee!" teriaknya, meronta lagi.

"Ke-ketua…?"

Kiba ngehelas nafas. "Udah gue duga tadi dia bo'ong, man..."

"Mffh~…" Punggung Sakurai bergetar, nahan tawa. Matanya tertutup. "Fhahahahahaha!" akhirnya dia tergelak juga, mendongak. Semua ngeliatin dia dengan pandangan kayaq ngeliat orang gila. Beberapa saat kemudian, cowok pink tadi kembali nunduk ngeliat sang ketua yang masih doi kunci. "Gue juga bo'ong tuh~…" katanya, usil.

"A-ap-apa?" Naruto jadi super marah ngedenger itu. Dadanya udah terlanjur terasa sesak saking paniknya tadi. Nafasnya juga nggak beraturan. Mukanya memerah, keringetan n takut. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Air mata mengancam keluar dari kedua sudutnya.

Sakurai terkesiap ngeliat ekspresi tsb. Kedua mata ijonya membesar lagi.

"This is it… Ini dia…"

Tangan kanannya bergerak ngambil hape di saku jas sementara mukanya masih nggak beralih dari muka Naruto.

"INI DIAAA!"

'JEPRET!'

Cowok berambut pirang yang barusan dipotret berkedip, kaget. Otomatis hal itu bikin air matanya yang tadi sempet ditahan jadi keluar. Ngeliat itu si Sakurai kembali terkesiap, senang. "Uwaaaah~!"

'JEPRET!'

_Akhirnya! Gue dapat ekspresi yang gue incer! Siiiiip!._ Dia bersorak n beryes-yes ria dalam hati.

"Cukup, man!" Suara Kiba membahana. Doi melompat turun ke lapangan. Disusul ama siswa-siwa X-F lainnya. "Lepasin Ketua kami!" sambung salah satu dari mereka.

"Dasar gila!"

"Nggak waras!"

"Sinting!"

"Jangan sentuh Ketua!"

"Uwooooh! Seraaaaaang!" Mereka semua pun lari menyerbu ke tengah lapangan, di mana Sakurai n ketua mereka berada. Dua orang tadi pun beralih menatap ke kanan, ke arah pasukan X-F tsb. Naruto bingung antara kecewa or senang. Dia kecewa karna mereka nggak menuruti perintahnya supaya jangan keroyokan, tapi dia juga senang karna kemungkinan besar dia bisa bebas dari situasi ini atas pertolongan mereka.

"Loe bener-bener disayang ama mereka ya, Naru-candy…?" ucap Sakurai, ngeliatin mereka semua tanpa rasa panik.

'DUAG!'

Tiba-tiba aja ada yang nendang dia dari sisi belakang kiri! Sakurai yang dari tadi sibuk ngeliatin para siswa kelas X-F di kanan terang aja kaget n nggak nyangka. Doi terlempar beberapa meter n terguling tujuh kali di tanah lapangan baseball, nyaris kena injak ama para siswa yang masih lari menyerbu tadi. Untung mereka otomatis langsung nge-rem kaki masing-masing alias berenti.

"W-wow… si Sakurai bisa kelempar sejauh ini hanya dengan sekali tendang…?" para siswa itu ngeliatin sang murid baru yang masih terkapar di dekat kaki mereka, trus ngeliatin si pelaku tendangan yang berdiri di deket Naruto, gantian.

_Sekali tendang?._ Sakurai bangkit duduk perlahan sambil megang bagian belakang bahu kirinya dengan tangan kanan yang masih megang hape, nyeri. _Apanya yang sekali tendang? Dia barusan nendang gue tiga kali di titik yang sama, tau! Gue yang ngerasain makanya gue tau! _Batinnya seraya memicingkan mata mo ngeliat orang yang barusan dengan pengecutnya nyerang dia dari belakang. _Tapi timingnya terlalu cepat, cuma satu detik… . Lalu kenapa-ah?_. Dia jadi menyadari sesuatu. _Masa sih… Barusan dia nendang gue tiga kali dalam satu detik…?_

"Napa loe semua berenti? Injak-injak aja dia sekalian." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri di sisi Naruto tadi. "Kalo keroyokan, loe semua pasti bisa menang, kan?" katanya, ketus.

"Karnivora…" tanpa sadar mulut Sakurai mengucapkannya pas ngeliat cowok itu, terpana. Cowok yang baru datang tsb juga seorang siswa Suno, diliat dari seragam khas Suno yang dipakainya. Yah, dibilang dipakai juga… kurang tepat. Soalnya tuh cowok ngikat jas seragam merahnya di pinggang. Rantai perak keliatan menggantung di kedua sisi celana seragam hitamnya, di balik jas. Kedelapan jarinya (gak termasuk jempol) dilingkari oleh cincin-cincin silver. Dua buah wrist-band hitam melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Kemeja putih yang bagian lengannya doi gulung sampe siku dibiarkan terbuka tanpa dikancingin, nampilin kaos hitam bergambar singa mengaum yang doi pake di dalamnya. Meski lagi musim dingin, dia sama sekali nggak keliatan kedinginan dengan penampilan begitu. Sebuah kalung rantai perak dengan bandulan kepala singa juga menggantung di dadanya. Sepatu kets hitamnya sih normal-normal aja dipake sama kayaq anak lain.

Mata ijo Sakurai makin melebar gitu merhatiin bagian kepala tuh cowok dengan lebih seksama, terutama wajahnya. "Mu-muka itu…?" Dia pun buru-buru berdiri, somehow nyeri di punggung bahu kirinya jadi terlupakan. "Elo…" senyuman mulai kembali merekah di wajahnya. "Elo Namikaze Minato, si aktor laga terkenal itu, kan!" serunya, kaget n bahagia. "Gue penggemar loe, tauu!" Dia pun berlari menghampiri tuh orang. "Lagi ada syuting di sini, ya? Film ap… -a?" Tapi setelah beberapa jarak, larinya pun melambat n berubah jadi jalan, sampe akhirnya berenti sekitar 2 meter di depan cowok tsb.

"Eh? tapi koq elo keliatan lebih muda…?" setelah ngeliat dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia jadi sadar."… n lebih pendek…"

Komentar terkahir itu bikin dahi cowok tadi berkedut. Tapi dia tetep diam sambil bertolak pinggang, nahan marah.

"Rambut loe… meski modelnya sama, tapi bukan pirang banget kayaq Minato yang biasanya. Ada campuran merahnya juga. Kayaq warna orange. Disemir ya?" sambung Sakurai lagi, makin mendekat n mendongak. Orang yang punya tinggi tepat 170 senti itu emang masih lebih tinggi darinya. Sakurai lalu jalan mengelilingi tuh cowok sambil ngeliatin dengan lebih dekat n berenti lagi tepat di hadapannya. "Mata loe… nggak biru. Tapi merah…" katanya, lekat. "Pake lensa, ya?"

"Bodoh… . Gue nggak pake semir ato lensa." Cowok bermata merah tadi ngedorong bahu Sakurai menjauh, sampe dianya nyaris jatoh saking kasarnya. "Gue bukan Namikaze Minato, tapi Uzumaki Kyuubi."

"Hah? 'Uzumaki'?" Sakurai kedap-kedip sejenak sebelum ngalihin tatapannya ke Naruto yang masih setengah terbaring di dekat cowok tsb. Restleting celananya udah ditutup lagi, n sekarang doi lagi cepat-cepat duduk n ngancingin kemeja putihnya yang tadi sempet dibuka semua ama si murid baru.

Uzumaki Kyuubi melotot ke arah Ketua kelas X-F tsb, kesal.

"Kyuu…?"

Naruto yang lagi berusaha bangkit langsung ditarik ama dia supaya cepat berdiri. "Oey, bego. Kenapa juara Taekwon antar sekolah macam loe bisa kalah dari chibi-otoko (cowok kerdil/pendek) macam dia, hah?" omelnya, mencengkram kemeja putih Naruto dengan tangan kanan n nunjuk-nunjuk Sakurai dengan tangan kiri.

"Ha-habisnya… dia kuat banget…" Naruto pengen ngebela diri.

"Sekuat apa si dia sampe elo gak bisa gerak kayaq tadi? Gunain semua yang loe punya, dong! Pake semua kesempatan yang ada! Serang dari belakang, kek. Injak kakinya, kek. Serang matanya, kek. Lagian, elo kan punya anak buah? Suruh mereka nyerang rame-rame!"

"Nggak mau! Itu curang! Nggak sportif!"

"Orang sportif cuma bakal kena sial! Mustinya elo tau itu dari pengalaman kakak loe ini!"

_Pengalaman?_. Sakurai miringin kepala n memicingkan mata, penasaran. _Tunggu. 'Kakak'? Jadi dia kakaknya Naru-candy, toh? Ternyata nama keluarga mereka yang sama-sama Uzumaki itu bukan karna kebetulan._

"Che." Kyuubi ngedorong adek kandungnya tsb, kasar. Trus doi ngelirik ke arah Kiba n para siswa X-F lainnya. "Oey, anak-anak ayam." Panggilnya, datar. "I-iya?" sahut mereka, gugup. "Hajar orang ini rame-rame." Suruh Kyuubi, nunjuk ke Sakurai dengan isyarat kepala.

"Eh?"

Cowok bermata ijo tadi nunjuk ke hidung sendiri sambil bilang 'ngeroyok gue?' tanpa suara, trus ngelirik kumpulan siswa yang berdiri di belakangnya n Kyuubi yang berdiri di depannya, gantian.

"Dia udah bikin malu Ketua loe-loe semua, kan? Kenapa ragu…? Ini semua demi Ketua kelas loe semua, tau. Masa takut…?" Cowok berambut pirang kemerahan tsb makin manas-manasin.

"Kyuubi!"

"Diem loe, Naruto."

Para siswa X-F yang kumpul di situ pun mulai mengelilingi Sakurai, meski masih keliatan rada takut. Kiba tetep berdiri di tempatnya semula, nggak ikutan. Tapi doi menatap cemas ke arah mereka semua.

"Jangan! Jangan keroyokan! Itu sama sekali nggak sportif!" protes Naruto, pengen mencegah mereka. Tapi, kedua lengannya segera ditahan ama sang kakak di belakang.

"Maaf, ketua. Tapi, kami bakal ngelakuin ini demi melindungi Ketua…"

Lingkaran siswa tadi pun makin menyempit mengepung Runoha Sakurai. Mereka semua siap-siap ngacungin tinju, siap ngehajar cowok pink tsb.

Sakurai ngehela nafas, panjang. "Apa boleh buat kalo gini situasinya…" Doi masukin hapenya kembali ke saku celana, kemudian…

"SYANNAROOOO!"

'BRUAKS!'

"Wuaaaagh!"

Tanah lapangan baseball tempat mereka kumpul retak n hancur oleh pukulan bertenaga raksasa milik Sakurai.

"Mustahil!" Kyuubi melompat mundur beberapa kali sampe ke area yang aman, nggak lupa ngebawa adeknya di pinggang. "Kiba! Teman-teman!" Naruto meronta lepas dari pegangan kakaknya n segera lari ke asal 'ledakan'. Debu-debu n asap dari pasir akibat pukulan luar biasa barusan bikin lapangan jadi gak keliatan jelas. Dia meneriakkan nama teman-temannya satu persatu sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lapangan pun mulai kembali terlihat jelas.

"Uhukh! Uhukh! Ke-Ketua… kami baik-baik aja!" seru salah satu dari anak buahnya, yang kemudian diiringin ama sahutan-sahutan lain. "Gue juga baik-baik aja, man." Sambung Kiba, terseyum perih. Mereka semua keliatan dekil karna ledakan tanah tadi. Tapi semuanya nggak ada yang terluka parah. Palingan cuman lecet di sana sini doang.

Naruto tersenyum lega ngeliatnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali keliatan panik. "Oey, di mana si Sakurai?"

Para siswa tsb saling pandang n ngeliat sekeliling. Cowok pink itu sama sekali nggak keliatan.

"Jangan-jangan… dia ketimbun, man?" duga Kiba, sambil menatap 'puing-puing' tanah yang ada. "Kalo gitu gawat…" Naruto ngebantu sobatnya itu berdiri trus segera beralih ke yang lain. "Oey, kalian. Cepat cari dia!" perintahnya.

"Ba-baik, Ketua!" mereka pun mulai mencari, termasuk Naruto n Kiba.

"Ngapain loe semua nyariin dia?" Kyuubi datang sambil bertolak sebelah pinggang. "Bisa gawat kalo dia sampe luka parah. Itu salah kami." Sahut Naruto, sambil terus mencari. "Bego loe. Yang bikin ledakan tadi kan dia sendiri? Kalo dia sampe ketimbun n mati sekalian juga itu salahnya sendiri. Nggak ada hubungannya ama loe semua." Lanjut kakaknya, ketus.

"Kalo saat itu dia nggak dikepung, dia pasti nggak bakal ngelakuin ini juga. Semua itu salah kami!" jawab Naruto, nggak suka. "Ma-maaf, ketua…" ucap temen-temennya yang tadi mo ngeroyok Sakurai, nyesal. Cowok blonde tadi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum nenangin. "Udahlah. Gak papa. Semua udah terlanjur. Lanjutkan aja nyarinya."

"Che. Udahlah tinggalin aja dia. Kalo loe semua pergi sekarang toh nggak ada yang tau juga." Ucap Kyuubi, gusar. "Nggak bisa gitu! Kami nggak bisa ngebiarin dia terluka di sini begitu aja!" Naruto menatapnya nggak suka. "Mungkin kami emang usil n nakal. Tapi kami bukan orang jahat!"

Kyuubi muterin kedua bola matanya, gak habis pikir. "Huh." Doi menyepak debu pasir di dekat kakinya ke arah sang adik, bikin Naruto terbatuk lagi n kelilipan. Kiba n beberapa anak lain langsung menghampirinya, melindungi. Meski mata mereka menyiratkan rasa takut juga. Kyuubi jauh lebih kuat dari ketua mereka sih. "Terserahlah." Kyuubi mau berbalik n pergi, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti gitu ngedenger suara tepukan tangan dari seseorang. Seseorang yang dari tadi dicari ama Naruto cs.

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

Orang itu duduk di sisi tembok pembatas bangku penonton n lapangan baseball. Dia tersenyum ngeliatin mereka. Dari yang terlihat sih tuh orang sama sekali nggak terluka.

"Duh, Naru-candy. Nggak nyangka deh ternyata loe perhatian juga ama gue. Jadi terharu, hiks~…" katanya, pura-pura nangis.

Tuh orang bikin semua siswa yang ada di lapangan termasuk Kyuubi mematung beberapa detik.

"Oey! Sejak kapan loe ada di situ!" tunjuk Naruto, marah. "Ara? Ya sejak tadi dong. Pas debu-debu beterbangan n ngebutain pandangan kalian." Sahut Sakurai sambil ngegoyangin kedua kakinya ke depan n belakang, gantian. Nyantai. "Gue manfaatin kesempatan itu buat kabur dari kepungan. Heheh. Gue kayaq ninja, ya?"

"Grrrh~…" Lagi-lagi sang Ketua kelas X-F dibikin geram. "Kalo elo emang udah selamat sejak awal, bilang-bilang dong! Jadi kami nggak perlu repot-repot nyari loe segala, sialan!"

Cowok berambut pink tadi ketawa-ketawa. "Gue cuma penasaran gimana reaksi loe-loe pada." Dia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ternyata… loe semua cowok-cowok yang baik hati, yaaa?" godanya, bikin Naruto n anak buahnya jadi blushing karna malu. "Yaaah, kecuali si cowok karnivora yang ada di sana…" sambung Sakurai lagi, ngelirik ke arah cowok yang lagi ngedeath-glare dia dengan mata merahnya.

"Ja. Gue mau ke kamar dulu. Mo mandi. Kotor sih…" Sakurai menepuk-nepuk debu di celana panjang hitamnya sebentar sebelum kembali tegak. "Sampe besok!" Dia pun melompat turun n berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar lapangan sambil ngelambaikan tangan. "Bye-bee~!"

Suasana mendadak sunyi lagi dalam beberapa detik.

"Ke-Ketua… jadi… dengan ini… artinya tuh orang udah bener-bener resmi jadi anggota kelas kita…?"

"Ya… terpaksa." Jawab Naruto, ngehela nafas takluk. "Gimana pun juga gue yang kalah."

Sementara itu si Kyuubi ngeliatan sosok Sakurai yang udah nggak keliatan lagi di situ, penasaran._ Chibi-otoko dengan tenaga raksasa di kelas X-F, huh…?_

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa loe ada di sini?" tanya Naruto, menghampiri kakaknya. "Huh." Tapi orangnya buang muka n ngelanjutin jalan yang tadi sempat terhenti. "Terserah gue mau ada di mana. Bukan urusan loe."

Cowok blondie tadi manyun. Kakaknya itu emang selalu ketus n seenaknya sendiri.

KucingPerak

Jam 7 malam…

Sasori baru pulang dari jalan-jalan n nontonnya bareng Ino, sang pacar. Di asrama ini, para siswa diberi kebebasan buat keluar sampai jam sembilan. Kalo lewat dari itu, bakal dapat hukuman.

"Malam Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." Salamnya gitu nyampe di receptionist asrama timur. Asrama SMA Suno terbagi menjadi empat, yaitu asrama Timur, Selatan, Barat, n Utara. Keempat bangunan asrama tersebut persis sama. Cuma letaknya aja yang berbeda, yaitu sesuai namanya. Masing-masing terdiri 6 lantai. Ada 165 kamar dalam satu asrama yang semuanya dilengkapi satu kamar mandi dalam. Tentu aja masih ada beberapa yang kosong. Satu kamar biasanya diisi oleh dua orang siswa sesuai aturan yang ada. Walau ada juga yang khusus diberi kamar sendiri. Biasanya yang diberi perlakuan khusus ini adalah siswa-siswa bermasalah yang rada bahaya karna bisa ngasih pengaruh buruk buat siswa lain.

Sasori berada di asrama yang beda ama sobatnya. Deidara ada di asrama barat, sedang dia di timur. N di asrama timur ini, Sasori tinggal sendiri di kamarnya. Ini bukan karna dia siswa bermasalah. Tapi teman sekamarnya dulu, Uzumaki Kyuubi, yang bermasalah. Sasori cuma sempat satu kamar ama dia selama seminggu, habis itu dia langsung minta pindah! Nggak tahan tinggal ama orang super egois n super kasar macam itu. Tentu aja sekolah maklum n ngabulin permintaannya.

"Malam juga, Sasori-kun." Bales dua cowok yang berjaga tadi. Mereka lebih muda dari Kakashi-sensei. "Habis kencan, ya? Heheh." Goda Izumo, cengar-cengir. Sasori jarang jalan keluar kecuali kalo ada acara ama Ino n Deidara.

"Gitu deh…" sahut Sasori, angkat bahu. Udah biasa. Beberapa penghuni sekolah ini emang udah pada tau kalo dia pacaran ma Ino, sodari kembar Deidara, karna tuh cewek pernah nyamperin ke sini njenguk dia n sang kakak. Dia juga sempat menawarkan kue-kue buatannya sendiri yang dia bawa waktu itu, n dengan bangga mengakui bahwa selain dianya adalah adek kembar Deidara, dia juga pacarnya Sasori sejak kelas VIII.

"Apa lagi-lagi Deidara-kun juga ikut denganmu?" timpal Kotetsu, ikutan nyengir.

"Nggak, tuh. Gue pergi sendiri."

"Waaah? Akhirnya kau berani berangkat sendiri juga, ya? Anak baik~… Sasori-kun emang udah gedee~…"

"Hey, heey~, jangan ngomong kayaq gue anak kecil yang baru berani keluar sendirian gitu, dong." Ucap Sasori, cemberut. Tapi kemudian dia senyum juga ngeliat dua orang di hadapan yang ketawa-ketawa becanda.

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman sekamarmu yang baru?" tanya Kotetsu, berenti ketawa. "Belum. Tapi barang-barangnya udah pada nyampe kemarin." Sasori baru ingat, dia emang sempat dikasih tau oleh pihak sekolah kalo hari ini dia emang bakal dapat teman sekamar. Katanya sih siswa dari kelas XI. Tadi waktu dia balik ke kamar n ganti baju sebelum pergi, orangnya belum dateng. So dia emang belum ketemu. "Kalo gitu, gue balik dulu deh. Mo menyambutnya." Dia pun kembali melangkah pergi kamarnya seraya melambaikan tangan ke Kotetsu n Izumo.

.

.

_Hmm, kayaq gimana ya orangnya? Moga aja bukan orang yang kayaq Kyuubi… ._ Batin Sasori, berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 33. Kamarnya. Setelah menarik nafas n somehow nyiapin hati, doi pun ngambil kunci kamarnya dari saku n ngebuka tuh pintu.

"Umm… halo." Dia masuk n nutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa liat ke depan. "Gue Sasori. Siswa yang juga tinggal di kamar i-" kalimatnya langsung terputus gitu ngeliat ke samping. Matanya belo. Mulutnya kebuka, kaget. Why not? Soalnya saat ini tepat di atas tempat tidurnya, ada seseorang yang tengah duduk bersila sambil baca manga Detective Conan punya dia, n seseorang itu memakai celana piyama panjang putih bergambar ratusan anak ayam, plus atasan yang cuma memakai sesuatu berwarna hitam yang melingkar di dadanya… _wait, apa itu bra?_

Pintu kamar seolah berubah jadi magnet gede yang narik punggungnya supaya nempel. "Da… da… da… da… " Dia gagap sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke orang itu dengan jari yang gemetar.

"Mm?" Orang yang ditunjuk ngangkat mukanya n tersenyum. "Ciaosu, Saso-chan~." Sapanya, nutup manga tadi dengan satu tangan. "Loe lama juga, ya? Koq baru datang? Habis dari mana, nih?" tanyanya, ceria. Seolah gak ada yang ganjil.

"Saso-cha-… huh?" Sasori terdiam. Tapi mulutnya buka tutup kayaq ikan, speechless.

Cewek berambut pink tsb turun dari tempat tidur n jalan mendekatinya, nyantai. "A-a-ah, maaf. Kayaqnya gue salah kamar." Ucap Sasori, ngeliat ke atas alias gak ngeliat orangnya. Dia pun berbalik n mo ngebuka pintu. Tapi cewek tadi dengan segera menarik bagian belakang kaos hitam yang doi pake n menariknya ke belakang, sampe dianya jatoh terjerambab di lantai yang dingin. Kepalanya juga sempet kejedug ama roda dari salah satu kursi belajar yang ada di sana.

"Iiitteeh~…" Sasori bangkit perlahan buat duduk, megangin kepalanya yang benjol dikit.

"Oups, sorry. Nggak sengaja." Cewek tadi ngejongkok dengan satu kaki di hadapannya. "Are you okay, Saso-chan?" tanyanya, nahan tawa. Suaranya rada dirubah dengan maksud supaya tuh cowok menyadari siapa dia sebenernya.

"Su-suara ini…?" Rasanya Sasori pernah denger suara ini. Mirip banget ama suara siswa baru yang masuk ke kelasnya tadi pagi. Si Runoha Sakurai!

"Ru-ru-ru-ru-" Doi nunjuk-nunjuk lagi dengan muka yang nggak percaya, gagap. Kedua matanya membelalak makin lebar.

Cewek tsb manggut-manggut cepat n tersenyum excited, seolah mendesak cowok itu supaya cepetan nebak siapa dia.

"Runoha-kun?" tebak Sasori, sekarang udah lumayan yakin. Karna kalo diliat-liat lagi mukanya emang mirip ama sang siswa baru yang tadi sempet menggemparkan kelasnya.

"Ping-pong! Selamat! Jawaban Anda tepat!" Cewek berambut pink n bermata ijo yang ternyata emang Ronoha Sakurai tsb bertepuk tangan sendiri, rame.

Sasori mangap.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

- 'Taekwondo' sebenernya kalo mau disingkat jadinya is TKD, karna penulisan yg benar tuh 'tae-kwon-do'. Tapi Sakura di sini sengaja menyingkatnya jadi TKW dgn maksud ngeledek (TKW=Tenaga Kerja Wanita). ^^

- Gambar singa yang dipake Kyuubi tuh sebenernya gambar singanya khas Arema. Heheh. Tim sepakbolanya kota Malang~

- Bye-bee (bay-bi) itu emang sengaja. Bukan typo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review: (yg gak kujawab kemungkinan udah kutulis jawabannya di dalam fic chapter ini)<strong>

* * *

><p>Gimana wajah Sakura saat menyamar? Sama aja kayaq biasanya. Sorot mukanya aja yang rada dipertajam. Selain itu, di dunia anime, model rambut Sakura umum aja dipake ama karakter cowok. Contohnya aja kayaq Gokudera Hayato dari KHR (jiah! Lagi2 ngambil cth dari KHR*lagi demam KHR nih gw). Well, anggep aja mukanya kayaq Gokudera kalo pas nyamar~ ^^<p>

Kalo penampilannya rasanya udah kujelasin, neng. Pake seragam merah hitam khas Suno, rapi. Deskripsi settingnya juga kurang? Aiyaa~, bisa kasih cth soal deskripsi setting itu? Soalnya aku bodoh, sih. Jadi kalo nggak dijelasin dengan detail aku gak ngerti~. Heheh….

Kayaqnya nih fic gak sampe yaoi, deh. Cuman shounen ai. Sakura n Sasori rencananya bakal jadi bestfriend. Tapi, bisa juga berubah jadi pair beneran. Rasanya ini kayaq rasa sukaku dulu ke SasuNaru awal-awal dulu yg cuman sebatas friendship, tapi lama2 berubah jadi pair. ^^

Yang diomongin Sakura tuh Sasuke? Korbannya waktu SMP? Ahahah! Bukaaan! Sasuke buatku tuh is the ultimate seme. Aku nggak mungkin bikin dia jadi 'korban'. Aku lebih milih bikin dia mati daripada jadi uke di fic yg kutulis. ^^ Oh iya, spoiler neh: Yg diceritain Sakura soal penjara n ngerape cwo waktu SMP tuh cuman bo'ong, fotonya pun photoshop! Selamat buat Piggy yang tebakannya tepat! (evil-PIG: Siapa yang loe sebut 'Piggy'!)

Soal lebih banyak jarak enter nya itu… kalo bacanya lewat hape emang keliatan penuh, ya? Tapi kalo bacanya lewat lapt/kompu keliatannya renggang banget lho. Oh ya, emang bakal ada chara cwe lain. Tapi, gak banyak.

Munculin Sasuke? Errh, berhubung daku sekarang lagi ilfeel ma original-Sasuke… kurasa dalam waktu dekat ini dia nggak bakal muncul dulu.

Kalo pun misalnya fic ini jadi straight, pair yang bakal terjadi adalah SakuSaso, bukan SasoSaku. Mwahahaha!

Soal nama Sakurai… sebenernya dari pandanganku itu masih kayaq nama cewek. Aku sempat kepikiran mo bikin namanya jadi Zakuro, karna ada chara cowok bernama itu di KHR (Lg2 KHR!). Tapi, ternyata nama itu juga dipake ama chara cwe di Tokyo Mew-mew. Heish~. Trus inget ama Takahiro Sakurai, seiyuu cowok yang ngisi suara Saso n Cloud dari FF VII bikin aku mutusin ngambil Sakurai aja (blm prnah dgr chara cwe bernama Sakurai). Lagian namanya lebih mirip ama Sakura ketimbang Zakuro.

Ntar Sasuke yg jadi semenya Naruto? Yaa kemungkinan besar emang gitu.

Humornya belum kerasa? Heee? Mungkin humor fic ini nggak sesuai ama selera u. Kayaq aku yg gak bisa ketawa nonton OVJ tapi bisa ngakak pas nonton Tawa Sutra! Haha! (Hapasihnih?). Itu karna seleranya nggak cocok aja.

Soal Kepsek Gaara yang kayaq gimana… (usia, tampilan, dll) bakal dijelasin di chapter 4 mendatang. Mungkin, sih. Dia n Itachi rekan dalam apa? Belum kuputuskan detailnya, tapi aku udah punya bayangan.

Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas ficku? Soal HaH ya? Aaah~. Ogah ah. Yang namanya dibilang bertanggung jawab itu ngerepotin juga, ya?. Kalo gini jadinya aku nggak mau tanggung jawab aja deh, bisa nggak? Apa tanggung jawab itu bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori pilihan? Heheh. Aku gak mau didesak. Aku cuma mau nulis apa yang kusuka. N karna saat ini aku gak suka ama Sasuke, maka aku gak mau nulis soal dia dulu. Sekian. Banyak reader yg nungguin tuh fic? Tapi, aku nggak nungguin, tuh… (*jawaban egois* ya eyalah orang elu authornya!).

*sigh* kalo kalian berharap aku adalah seorang author baik hati yang bakal nulis fic sesuai dengan kemauan n atas tuntutan para readersnya… lupain aja. Aku gak sebaik itu. (*dicakar readers*). Aku adalah author yang seenaknya sendiriii! Hurray! (koq?)

Gaara: masih stress nih orang… bad-moodnya masih belum ilang...

KP: Kenapa Sakura 'main-mainin' cowok2 itu segala? Oh, bakal dijelasin di chapter 3 nanti. Di chap 2 ini juga ada hint penjelasan soal itu, tapi masih belum jelas2 banget, sih. Kurasa bakal lebih clear if u baca chap 3 nya nanti (*udah kutulis*). Well, intinya semua itu terkait ama tema manga BL yang bakal dia buat nanti.

Ahahah! Aku sama sekali nggak kesal kalo dibilang brutal koq. Silakan aja. Somehow gw malah seneng. (*aneh*)

Siswa sang suram n kayaq hantu itu… kalo gak Sasuke ya Sai. Tapi itu masih rencana. Chapter soal siswa yg suram belum kutulis.

Iya. Kucingku ilang. Hiks~. Tuh kucing selalu di dalam rumah. N dia ilang gara-gara aku lupa nutup pintu garasi pas keluar. Kussooo~…

Sakura di versi originalnya kan emang punya tenaga yang kuat banget lebih dari chara cwo lainnya? Heheh. Naruto n Kakashi aja dibikin kaget. Kayaq Tsunade.

Yg kubilang soal 'anak kecil' di ujung chap lalu itu cuma perumpamaan. Please deh. Jangan tersinggung ya, readers? (anak kecil yg suka nanya di chap lalu tuh maksudnya kayaq gini: Kenapa tembok kamar u dicat ijo? Kenapa u suka miara kucing hitam? Kenapa u suka sarden? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?) . Yaa, bagaikan anak kecil macam itulah. Awalnya seneng aja njawabnya, tapi lama-lama jadi sebel juga. Apalagi kalo pertanyaannya sama.

Apa Saso takut dibongkar Sakura kalo dia gay? Ahahaha! Kalo dikaitkan ama fic Cerita Mahasiswa emang iya. Mungkin emang bakal kupake yg itu. Tapi, di sini intinya yang bakal diancam Sakura ke dia adalah *rahasia buat chapter 3*

Bikin Dark-BL? Chapter2 lanjutan HaH yg kutulis emang udah merambat ke dark-BL, tuh. Aku emang suka ama dark-BL. ^^

Sifat Sakura mirip kayaq Itachi di HaH? Hahaha! Coba deh liat lagi Sakura yang di fic HaH, dari awal dia emang udah mirip ama Itachi, koq. Suka manjangin kata juga (apalagi kalo udah ngegodain SasuNaru). Cuman dia lebih girly aja. Plus, mungkin karna dia jarang muncul di fic itu, jadinya gak gitu kerasa deh. N umumnya chara-chara di sini punya sifat yang mirip ama fic HaHku. Cuman sedikit perubahan. Kayaq Gaara yang jadi kepsek (hey! Dia bisa jadi Kazekage, nggak heran dong kalo dia bisa jadi kepsek?)

Suka sama aku n ficku gara2 kecuekanku? Ah, thank u. Aku senang ada yang masih tetep bisa suka walau tau sifat jelekku. Hehe. Tapi, jangan ditiru ya, neng? Jadilah anak yang lebih baik dariku.

* * *

><p>Wao, udah jam 12 malam (ngeliat jam). Mo tidur dulu. Besok pagi ada janji pergi renang ma sobatku.<p>

Ja!


	3. Rahasia gue n rahasia loe

KP: Hello again! ^^

Chap ini penuh dengan obrolan n penjelasan antar SakuSaso. N sebagian isinya berdasarkan percakapan nyataku dengan beberapa temen FFn lewat PM. Tapi, tenang aja. Nama kalian nggak kusebutin koq. Aku cuma make sebagian dialog kita buat inspirasi nulis fic ini. Hahay!

Oya. Ada juga Gaara n Itachi di penghujungnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rahasia gue n rahasia loe<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Musik rock yang lagi disetel keras-keras di kamar sebelah mengiringi keterbengongan Sasori, lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, cowok tsb langsung berdiri cepat. Mau keluar dari sini. "Eits, mau ke mana?" Sakurai yang masih ngejongkok menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya supaya kembali duduk. Sasori terkaget-kaget ama tenaga nih cewek yang bisa dengan mudahnya narik dia yang ngelawan. Tapi, kalo inget kejadian pas Sakurai ngancurin meja ketua kelasnya hanya dengan sekali pukul… dia jadi ngerasa nggak seharusnya heran lagi.

"Pinjem bentar, ya?" Cewek tsb ngerogoh saku kiri celana jeans biru Sasori buat ngambil kunci kamar ini. "Gue males ngambil kunci gue yang gue taroh di atas…" katanya, bangkit berdiri n jalan ke pintu. Kamar ini punya dua lantai. Lantai kedua luasnya hanya setengah dari lantai bawah. Di atas itu hanya memuat tempat tidur, meja kecil yang letaknya tepat di sebelah tempat tidur, n lemari pakaian di ujungnya. (plus beberapa koper n kardus milik Sakurai). Sedangkan di lantai bawah isinya sama ama yang di lantai dua. Tapi dengan tambahan dua meja belajar yang berdampingan, lengkap ama kursinya. Plus kamar mandi di sudut ruang yang di luarnya menggantung dua tali panjang membentang buat ngejemur baju.

Setelah selesai ngunci pintu kamar ini dua kali, Sakura pun balik lagi. Kali ini dia duduk di kursi belajar karna si Sasori juga udah pindah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Nah, gue sengaja ngasih tau elo karna-"

"Sebelum itu, pake baju dulu." Potong Sasori, ngalihin muka. "Tau malu, dong. Jadi cewek jangan buka-bukaan gitu. Nggak sopan. Kalo nyokap loe tau, beliau bisa nangis." Katanya, ketus. Sakurai tertawa kecil. _Kayaq dia tau nyokap gue aja…_ ."Hai-hai. Oke-oke…" Dia berdiri lagi n jalan ke depan tuh cowok. Sasori yang bingung otomatis ngedongak. _Kenapa nih orang malah ke sini?_

Cewek tadi tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum ngebungkuk n megang ujung kaos hitam yang dipake Sasori, di kedua sisi paha. "Gue pinjem lagi, yaaa~?" katanya, sambil menarik kaos lengan panjang tsb ke belakang n ke atas hingga lepas. "Hey! Apa-apaan si loe!" ya wajar aja orangnya protes.

Sakurai ketawa lagi trus make kaos tadi ke badannya sendiri. "Hmm…" Dia ngeliat ke gambar mobil jeep yang ada bagian depan kaos tsb, terus ngeliat ke belakang. Trus lagi ngeliat ke kedua punggung telapak tangannya yang rada ketutupan ama lengan kaos tsb. "… lengannya kepanjangan…"

"…tangan loe aja yang kependekan."

Cewek tadi kembali senyum ke arahnya, kali ini senyum angker. "Mau ngerasain tinju dengan tekanan seribu kilo dari nona cantik ini, Saso-chan…?" ancamnya dengan suara yang diubah jadi suara cowok, ngacungin tinju kanan.

_Nona cantik siapa?_. "Ng-nggak. Makasih…" sahut cowok berambut merah tsb, geleng-geleng cepat. "Tapi, kenapa loe nggak pake baju loe sendiri? Koq malah ngambil punya gue?"

"Udah gue bilang, gue males naik ke atas buat ngambil. Lagian gue lagi pengen ngomong ke elo, tau. Gue perlu bantuan."

"… bantuan?"

"Yup-yup." Sakurai kembali dengan suara girlynya. "Gue sadar kalo gue nggak bisa survive di sini selama 3 tahun sendirian. So, gue perlu temen buat ngebantu gue ngejaga rahasia ini." Dia jalan mundur n kembali duduk di kursi. "Jadi, kalo ntar ada apa-apa, loe bisa ngebantu gue."

"Hah?"

"Loe pikir buat apa tadi gue sengaja cuman pake bra pas elo masuk, huh?" Dia ngebetulin posisi duduknya hingga bersila di kursi tsb. "Itu buat ngebuktiin kalo gue beneran cewek."

"Ta-tapi kan loe juga nggak perlu buka-bukaan kayaq tadi." Protes Sasori dengan muka yang rada merah. Somehow doi ngerasa lebih malu ketimbang orang yang bersangkutan.

Sakurai ngehela nafas panjang. "Tadinya gue juga berencana ngasih tau lewat lisan doang. Tapi, kalo ngeliat reaksi loe n anak-anak lain di kelas tadi yang sama sekali nggak curiga kalo gue cewek… bikin gue mutusin ngambil jalan cepat aja."

"…" Cowok berambut merah tsb terdiam. Dia emang sama sekali nggak kepikiran kalo Sakurai tuh bukan cowok. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap 'mengerikan'nya itu.

"Gue ragu kalo elo bakal langsung percaya kalo gue cuman bilang: 'Hai, Saso-chan. Sebenernya gue cewek, lho!' tanpa bukti. Iya kan?" tanya cewek pink tsb, angkat alis. "Padahal gue pake muka asli gue lho. Palingan gue motong rambut gue yang dulunya panjang sepunggung sampe pendek banget gak sampe bahu kayaq gini…" katanya sambil melintir ujung rambut di sisi leher. "N make sesuatu buat nutupin dada gue supaya keliatan rata. Tapi, keliatannya nggak ada yang curiga kalo gue cewek. Padahal gue juga sempet mikirin rencana supaya bikin mereka nggak curiga, tapi kayaqnya itu nggak perlu lagi." Dia angkat bahu. "Well, bukannya gue protes sih atas keenggakcurigaan kalian. Cuman heran aja."

Sasori ngehela nafas, masih duduk di atas bed n nyander tembok di belakangnya. Kali ini udah lebih rileks. "Emang sih... . Apalagi di sekolah ini udah ada beberapa cowok yang punya tampang kayaq cewek. Ada Haku-senpai dari kelas XII-A, Yukimaru dari kelas X-C, Menma dari XI-B, Sumaru dari kelas X-D, etc. So kami nggak heran lagi pas ngeliat elo. N menurut gue elo masih keliatan kayaq cowok kalo dibandingin ama mereka. Terutama kalo dibandingin ama Haku-senpai. Dia seratus persen lebih cantik dari elo."

"Heee? Gitu, yaaa?" Meski masih senyum, dahi Sakurai berkedut. _Sialan~… gue kalah cantik ama cowok?._ Nggak tau dia musti ngerasa lega ato kesal.

Jeda.

"Tapi, gimana caranya elo bisa ngubah suara loe kayaq cowok?" Sasori menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit, penasaran.

"Oooh… itu?" Cewek tsb menaikan kedua kakinya ke kursi n duduk bersila di sana. "Itu bakat alami gue. Selain itu, gue juga sempat berguru ama Paku Romi."

"Ha?"

(Note: Paku Romi adalah seiyuu cewek yang ngisi suara karakter cowok kayaq Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) n Hitsugaya Toushiro (Bleach). Tapi di fic ini namanya cuma sekedar lewat doang, koq)

Sasori ngegaruk sisi kepalanya yang nggak gatal. "Trus… kenapa loe nekat nyamar jadi cowok n masuk sekolah ini?"

Sakurai memajukan setengah badannya, masih duduk bersila. "Sebelumnya kenalin dulu. Nama asli gue Haruno Sakura." Dia nunjuk diri pake jempol. "Selain sebagai seorang siswa SMA biasa, gue juga seorang mangaka."

"Mangaka? Pengarang manga or komik, gitu?"

"Yup-yup." Sakura manggut-manggut dua kali. "Gak cuma ngarang ceritanya, gue juga ngegambar sendiri manga yang gue bikin. Sampe-sampe yang ngasih tinta n bikin backgroundnya juga gue sendiri. Tanpa asisten. Paling-paling gue bakal sesekali ketemu ama editor gue. Habis itu dia deh yang ngurus sisanya." Dia nyilangin lengan di depan dada, nyander punggung kursi. "Gue pake nama 'Silver-Sky' sebagai pengarang. N semua manga yang gue bikin sampe sekarang selalu oneshot alias satu jilid langsung abis. Tapi, sekarang gue pengen nyoba bikin yang berseri alias bersambung."

"… uh huuh?" Sasori mengangguk, pelan. Gak gitu ngerti. "Lalu… kenapa loe musti masuk sekolah ini?"

Sakura nyengir lebar, bikin doi jadi ngerasa nggak enak.

"Itu pertanyaan bodooooh!" seru cewek tadi, spontan berdiri. Sasori sampe kaget. "Sudah tentu karna sekolah ini sarang cowok, makanya bejibun inspirasi pasti bakal dengan gampang gue dapetin. Hint-hint yang bisa ngasih ide ke otak gue juga pada bertebaran di sini." Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, lebar. "Sekolah ini adalah sumber inspirasiiii!"

"Oey, tunggu dulu." Sasori angkat sebelah tangan, nyetop dia bentar. "Emangnya loe mau ngarang manga apaan? Koq sampe segitunya? Emangnya nggak bisa didapetin di sekolah umum, apa?"

"Oh? Gue belum bilang ya kalo manga yang gue bikin tuh selalu yaoi?"

"…hah?"

"Yup-yup." Sakura jalan bentar ke salah satu meja belajar yang bagian atasnya masih kosong alias belum terisi buku. Mejanya. "'Yaoi'. 'Shounen ai', 'BL', 'Boy x Boy', 'Male x Male', 'Gay'. Whatever you want to call it… terserah loe aja, Saso-chan~…" Dia ngebuka laci meja tsb n ngambil sebuah clipboard coklat dengan kertas HVS di atasnya. Plus hape merahnya.

"Tadi sore gue udah nentuin siapa yang bakal gue jadiin model buat tokoh utama di manga BL gue yang terbaru…" Cewek ini pun mencet-mencet hapenya bentar n nyodorin benda itu ke Sasori di tempat tidur. Cowok tsb menyambut hape tadi, agak ragu. Sakura tersenyum n narik kursi belajarnya supaya deket ama bednya Sasori, trus kembali duduk bersila di atasnya.

Kedua mata brownish red nya Akasuna Sasori membesar ngeliat sebuah foto di layar handphone di tangannya.

Foto tsb menampilkan seorang cowok yang tergeletak di tanah dari ujung kepala hingga bagian tengah perut. Kemeja putihnya terbuka. Rambut pirang pendeknya acak-acakan n penuh keringat, mukanya juga merah. Mulutnya terbuka dikit, kayaq lagi ngos-ngosan or lagi ngomong. Dahinya berkerut n mata birunya menyiratkan suatu penolakan, protes. Air mata juga terlihat mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang setengah terbuka itu. N diliat dari tiga buah tanda whisker khas yang ada di masing-masing kedua pipi cowok tsb, bikin Sasori nggak ragu lagi kalo subjek yang ada di foto ini nggak lain n nggak bukan adalah ketua kelasnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Dia berpaling cepat ke arah cewek berambut pink yang masih senyam senyum aja dari tadi. "Gi-gimana caranya elo bisa ngedapetin foto dia yang kayaq gini?"

"Nice expression, kan? Heheh. Gue cuma 'olahraga' bentar ama dia tadi sore~…" sahut Sakura, nyerahin clipboard yang dari tadi dia pegang ke tuh cowok. Sasori nerima tuh clipboard dengan dahi mengernyit. Kerutan di dahinya makin bertambah gitu ngeliat gambar pensil yang ada di kertas HVS di clipboard tsb.

Ada sebuah gambar yang mirip ama foto tadi. Cuman ini digambarnya seluruh tubuh, agak dibedain dikit, n khas dengan gaya manga. Rambut pirangnya dibikin terlihat lebih berkilauan. Matanya dibikin lebih bersinar dengan suatu efek. Di sini Naruto digambarkan make seragam hitam-hitam (Gakuran), bukan merah hitam khas Suno. Bagian atasnya sama terbuka kayaq di foto, n celana panjangnya digambarkan dengan kancing yang terlepas. Backgroundnya adalah tempat tidur yang biasanya ada di klinik sekolah, bukan tanah kayaq di foto. Kedua tangan n kakinya diikat longgar ama sejenis tali. Sebelah kakinya masih make kaos kaki sedangkan yang satunya enggak. Sepasang sepatu tampak tergolek begitu aja di ujung bawah bed.

Tangan Sasori gemetaran megang tuh clipboard. Mukanya nggak percaya.

"Gitu selesai olahraga bareng dia, gue cepet-cepet balik ke sini. Trus mandi bentar n langsung gue gambar deh berdasarkan model di foto tsb." Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya, terpesona. "Gorgeous, kaaaaan? Aaaah~, sejak awal gue emang udah punya feeling kalo Naru-candy bakal jadi model yang tepat buat karakter uke di manga terbaru gue…"

"…"

"Gini konsep awal gue. Tokoh utama ukenya bernama… " Dia mikir sejenak. "…Naruse. Seorang ketua kelas X dari SMA berandalan yang sangat dihormati n disegani ama para anak buahnya." Cewek tadi mulai cerita. "Dia juga memimpin sekolah tsb, termasuk para senior. Tapi, suatu ketika… datanglah seorang siswa pindahan yang nggak mau tunduk ama dia. Naruse pun menantang murid pindahan tsb n hasilnya sama sekali nggak bisa diduga ama siapa pun yang ada di sana: yaitu kekalahan atas ketua mereka…"

"Model dari murid pindahan itu… elo, ya?"

"Mmmm!" Sakura ngegeleng, keras. "Emang plotnya rada mirip ama pengalaman gue pindah ke sini. Tapi, murid pindahan di sini adalah seorang cowok yang nggak keliatan kayaq berandalan. Dia pinter. Nggak bego kayaq umumnya siswa lain yang ada di sekolah itu. Lebih tinggi dari Naruse. Ganteng. Kaya. Trus punya dark-aura n luar biasa tangguh." Sambungnya, semangat.

"… Cowok yang ganteng, tinggi, pinter, n kaya tuh terlalu fantastic. Mana ada orang sesempurna itu di dunia ini…?"

"Jangan ancurin fantasinya para cewek! Itu sama aja dengan ngancurin fantasinya anak-anak dengan bilang kalo Sinterklas tuh gak ada!" protes Sakura, sewot.

Sasori sweatdrop. _Cowok sempurna macam itu emang selalu jadi idaman para cewek, ya? Hhh… dasar_. Batinnya, ngehela nafas.

"Akhirnya kekuasaan atas sekolah itu pun berpindah tangan ke murid baru itu. Naruse yang kalah juga bersiap menerima hukuman n diturunkan derajatnya dari kedudukan pemimpin. Akan tetapi…" Sakura berenti bentar, sok dramatis. "… ternyata sang pemimpin baru tadi memiliki nafsu yang cukup besar terhadap Naruse sejak pandangan pertama n berniat untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Heheh. Tau kan maksud gue?"

"Maksud loe 'love at first sight'? Cinta pada pandangan pertama, gitu?" potong Sasori lagi.

"Salaaah!" Sebuah telunjuk teracung ke hidung tuh cowok, protes. "Bukan 'cinta' tapi 'nafsu'!" ralat cewek itu. "Lagian, yang namanya Cinta pada pandangan pertama tuh gak ada!" Intonasi suara Sakurai berubah turun. "Menurut loe, indra apa aja yang digunain manusia pas ngeliat seseorang saat pandangan pertama, huh?" tanyanya dengan muka serius.

"Errrh, apa ya…? Gue nggak pernah mikirin itu…" Sasori garuk-garuk kepala lagi. "Indra penglihatan, mungkin?" tebaknya.

"Benar." Haruno Sakura kembali nyilangin lengannya di dada. "Selain itu, indra pembauan juga. N kalo saat pandangan pertama seseorang itu udah ngomong… berarti indra pendengaran juga terlibat."

"Lha trus?"

"Hey, hey, heeeeey~. Yang namanya cinta itu selalu ada melalui proses, Mas. Karna dalam cinta itu 'menyantap' badan orang yang ditaksir tuh merupakan urutan yang kesekian dari yang pertama. Apa urutan pertama dari rasa cinta itu? Tentu aja perasaan ingin terus bersama dengan seseorang yang dicintai n hidup bahagia dengannya."

"Umm… ada juga koq orang yang berpikir nggak papa kalo nggak bersama dengan orang yang dicintai asal orang tsb bahagia. Meski orang yang dicintainya itu jadian ama orang lain…"

"Tapi, hal itu nggak menutupi adanya perasaan kalo sebenernya tuh orang pengen terus bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, kan? Kalo dia mo ngorbanin dirinya n ngebiarin orang yang dia sukai jadian ma orang lain, ya sudah. Tapi bukan berarti dia nggak mau bersama dengan orang yang ditaksir…"

"Errh… iya sih…"

"Nah, kembali ke awal tadi." Sakura jadi semangat. "Yang bisa tumbuh hanya dengan indra penglihatan, pembauan, n pendengaran adalah nafsu."

"How so?"

"Loe kira hanya dengan indra-indra itu kita bisa tau isi hatinya, sifat-sifatnya, kebiasaannya, apa aja yang dia suka n dia benci, n hal-hal lain yang bisa mencakup untuk tumbuhnya perasaan cinta? Enggak kan?"

"Bisa aja kalo tuh orang ahli ngebaca bahasa tubuh."

"Ngebaca bahasa tubuh pun nggak ada yang seratus persen tepat!" ralat Sakura lagi. "Intinya, yang bisa kita dapatkan hanya dengan indra penglihatan, pembauan, n pendengaran tuh cuman tampilan luarnya. Dia kembali majuin setengah badannya. "N yang main dalam hal itu adalah nafsu. Orang yang suka cuman karna ngeliat tampilan luar doang itu nggak bisa disebut cinta!"

"So…?"

"Sooo… . Tokoh murid baru dalam rancangan manga gue tadi bakal ngejamah tubuh Naruse dulu. Berkali-kali. Baru setelah itu timbul rasa pengen memiliki selamanya. N akhirnya… cinta pun akan berkembang." Kedua mata ijo Sakura bersinar-sinar, bikin Sasori sweatdrop ngeliatnya. "Oh ya. Tentu aja yang gue maksud dengan ngejamah tubuh Naruse berkali-kali itu adalah memalui rape."

"Rape?"

"Yup-yup. Rape." Cewek tadi ngangguk, mengiyakan. "Tapi, kenapa musti rape? Saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dulu n baru setelah itu mengarah ke arah situ kan juga bisa dibilang suatu proses? N itu lebih normal ketimbang-eh?" kalimat Sasori barusan nggak jadi terselesaikan gitu ngeliat Sakura yang tiba-tiba terkekeh seram. Dia jadi merinding n itu bukan karna saat ini dia nggak pake atasan.

"Itu pertanyaan tolol!" tuding cewek itu lagi. Sasori jadi kesal dibodoh-bodohin mulu dari tadi. "Hey! Gue kan cuman-!" kata-kata cowok tadi kembali kepotong oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa musti rape? Udah jelas karna gue suka banget ama reaksi kesakitan para cowok!"

"Wha-wha-wha-what?"

Sakura merentangkan tangannya ke atas, sok dramatis. "Teriakan mereka, gemetaran mereka, ekspresi ketakutan n kesakitan mereka, air mata mereka, rintihan mereka, permohonan ampun mereka. Aaaah~…" Dia lalu berbalik n memeluk punggung kursinya, terpesona. "I love it- I love it- I love it- I love it."

_Dia mo bikin rape karna suka ama reaksi kesakitan cowok?. _Sasori mangap lagi_. Itu sih alasan yang subjektif banget! Nggak ada hubungannya ama soal tolol or eggaknya gue!. _Doi ngeliatin Sakura dengan pandangan kayaq ngeliat orang gila. _Cewek ini sinting, ya?_

"N ingat!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan kursi tadi hingga dia kembali menghadap teman sekamarnya. "Point penting dalam yaoi rape itu adalah sang uke sama sekali nggak menikmatinya. N amat sangat lebih bagus lagi kalo ukenya sama sekali nggak punya perasaan suka ama si pelaku."

"…"

"… Karna… ekspresi gorgeous cowok bakal lebih keliatan dengan adanya perasaan nggak suka~…"

"E-ekspresi gorgeous yang loe maksud di sini tuh… ekspresi kesakitan mereka?"

"Exactly." Sahut cewek jadi, ngejentikkan jari.

Sasori nelen ludah. Di matanya saat ini cewek bernama Haruno Sakura tsb rasanya nakutin banget. Bagaikan ada tanduk yang muncul di kepala pinknya. Plus dua taring panjang di gigi-giginya yang saat ini lagi nyengir.

Doi lalu teringat ama kejadian di kelas tadi pagi, di mana tuh cewek cerita kalo dia pernah ngerape cowok waktu SMP. Dengan tenaga raksasanya n selera gilanya yang suka ama ekspresi kesakitan cowok… rasanya hal itu nggak mustahil bisa kejadian…

_Cewek ini mengerikan!_

"La-lalu… soal elo yang pernah ngerape cowok waktu SMP dulu…"

"Ah itu? Tentu aja itu bo'ong. Fotonya juga photoshop." Sasori ngehela nafas lega ngedenger jawaban Sakura barusan. "Kenapa elo musti bohong?" protesnya. "Kalo gini elo jadi dijauhin ama mereka yang percaya, kan? Mereka jadi takut ama loe, tau."

"Emang sengaja, koq. Emang itulah yang gue incer."

"What?"

"Lebih baik bikin mereka takut n rada ngejauhin gue. Soalnya kalo gue terlalu deket ama mereka, resiko penyamaran gue ketahuan bakal lebih gede. So smart, kan?" jelas Sakurai alias Sakura, ceria. "Nggak! Elo gila!" sahut Sasori, cepat. "Gue mau pindah kamar." Dia bangkit berdiri n bergegas menuju pintu. "Gue nggak mau sekamar ama cewek jadi-jadian macam loe." Dia berbalik bentar sambil ngedeath-glare tuh cewek. "N gue bakal laporin soal ini ke sekolah biar elo langsung dikeluarin."

"Waah? Nggak bisa gitu, dong." Sakura menyeringai n berputar-putar di kursi belajarnya yang emang bisa muter 360 derajat. "Tau nggak? Rahasia besar loe ada di tangan gue, lhoo… Saso-chan~." Kalimat barusan sukses bikin Sasori gak bergerak. "A-apa?"

Sakurai senyam-senyum.

"Rahasia besar apa… yang loe maksud?" tanya Sasori, berbalik menghadapnya.

"Rahasia besar… kalo elo…"

Cowok itu memicingkan mata.

"… adalah alien dari planet Mars yang datang ke planet ini n nyamar jadi manusia, dengan tujuan buat menguasai bumi!" tunjuk Sakura, lurus. Gayanya kayaq detektif yang mergokin tersangka. Kedua mata brownish red Sasori membesar. "Da-darimana loe tau itu?" tanyanya, kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi kagetnya langsung ilang. "Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin? Fantasi loe ketinggian, tau nggak?." Dia mendengus n balik ngadep pintu.

Sakura ketawa-ketawa. "Hebat~. Loe bisa becanda juga, ternyata~. Hahaha!"

"Cewek sinting…" gerutu Sasori, kecil. Baru aja doi megang kunci yang sedari tadi nggantung di gagang pintu kamar tsb, Sakura kembali ngomong. "Just kidding~. Rahasia yang gue maksud tadi bukan itu, koq."

"Gue nggak punya rahasia apa pun." Terdengar bunyi kunci kamar yang dibuka satu kali. "Kalo pun ada, nggak mungkin elo yang baru satu hari kenal ama gue tau rahasia itu." Lanjutnya, seiring dengan bunyi kunci yang dibuka untuk kedua kali. Pas Sasori udah mo ngebuka tuh pintu, terdengar suara cewek itu lagi.

"Rahasia yang gue maksud adalah rahasia kalo elo salah seorang author fanfiction. N fic yang loe bikin adalah fic shounen ai."

Sasori kembali menoleh ke belakang ngedenger itu. Sebelah tangannya masih di gagang pintu. "Elo ini ngomong apa?"

"…Pen-name loe… 'Flying Arrow', si Panah Terbang. Iya kan?" Lanjut Sakura, muter-muter di kursinya lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan.

"Jangan asal ngomong, ya?" Nada suara Sasori kedengaran tersinggung. "Gue bahkan nggak kenal ama fanfiction."

"Nggak mau langsung nyerah kalo belum liat bukti, nih? Bagoooos…" Cewek tadi tepuk tangan, senyum. "Tau nggak? Sepupu gue yang kuliah di Jurusan Psikologi bilang: Kepribadian seseorang itu bisa diliat dari isi laptopnya."

"Ha? Apa hub-"

"Karna itulah… demi menjalin hubungan baik ama teman sekamar, gue mo tau dikit soal pribadi loe dulu. So, tadi sore habis ngegambar Naruse, gue iseng ngeliat isi laptop loe pas elonya nggak ada." Tunjuk Sakura ke arah sebuah laptop di atas meja belajar Sasori, pake isyarat dagu. "Isinya terorganisir dengan rapi. Elo penyuka musik Pop. Dari wallpaper-wallpaper yang sempet gue liat, loe lebih suka nonton anime ketimbang movie manusia asli. N di dalam salah satu folder, gue nemu tuh fic Shounen Ai. Dalam bentuk document microsoft office word."

"…?"

Sunyi 30 detik.

"Hahahaha!" Tiba-tiba si Sasori ketawa. "Nggak usah bo'ong deh loe. Mana mungkin ada yang kayaq gitu di laptop gue?" Dia nggak percaya. "Lagian, tuh laptop udah gue protect adminnya. N administrator yang ada cuma satu. Yaitu punya gue. Gue nggak ada bikin admin buat Guest. So, loe nggak bakal bisa login kalo nggak tau passwordnya."

"Gampang koq. Gue masuk lewat Safe Mode. Trus RUN n ngetik cmd-…"

Untuk kalimat selanjutnya Sasori nggak gitu ngedengerin. Nggak ngerti.

"… selanjutnya ngetik copy logon. scr logon. bak n copy smd. exe logon. scr . Trus nge-yes overwrite, deh." Sakura ngacungin telunjuknya bentar. "Oh iya. Passwordnya tadi gue ganti jadi 'sakuracakepbangeteuy'. Ketik aja itu kalo mo login."

Sasori buru-buru ngebuka black-laptopnya di atas meja belajar. Nyalain n ngetik passwordnya sendiri buat login.

_Wrong password?_

Doi ngetik 2 kali lagi. Tapi tetep aja gagal.

"Udah gue bilang… passwordnya udah gue ganti jadi 'sakuracakepbangeteuy'. Tanpa spasi. Huruf kecil semua" Ucap cewek pink tadi, meluncur dikit ama kursinya di ke sebelah cowok tsb. "Coba deh ketik itu aja."

Dengan perasaan yang kesal, Sasori ngetik juga pake password baru itu. N hasilnya? Berhasil login!. _Cewek sinting ini bener-bener ngehack admin gue?_. Dia nelen ludah. "Ta-tapi, meski elo berhasil masuk… gue juga nge-lock folder kumpulan document-document yang ada di sini." Katanya, gugup. "Te-tentu aja document yang gue maksud di sini tuh document dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang gue kerjain. Bukan fic-"

"Loe ngelock tuh folder tanpa software, kan?" potong Sakura, ringan. "Gue cuma masuk ke properties folder itu n ke security nya. Ngeklik edit n nyentang semua allow dengan nama admin Scorpion Sasori loe. Trus tinggal Ok-Ok, deh~. Ujung-ujungnya bisa aja tuh dibuka. N ada doc dengan judul Twin. Feeling gue bilang itu bukan doc tugas. N pas buka ternyata bener! Haha! Itu doc fiction!"

"Tunggu! Document itu juga gue password!"

"Aah? Yang passwordnya '8november tahun sekian' itu?"

(KP: Sorry. Aku gak tau tahun lahir Saso. Anggep aja di sini Sakura nyebutin tahun lahirnya dengan tepat).

"Gue pake program Kit Enterprise buat njebolnya." Cewek tadi lalu ngambil sebuah Flash Disk white-pink 8 giga dari saku celana piyamanya. "Gue punya banyak berbagai tool n software yang bisa ngejebol macam-macam password tergantung programnya… di dalam sini." Dia ngelempar benda itu ke atas n menangkapnya lagi, nyengir. "Ini harta gue."

"Elo hacker, ya?"

"Hmm… mungkin lebih tepat kalo disebut cracker?"

(KP: Hacker sifatnya positif –kayaq dalam kepolisian-, sedangkan Cracker sifatnya lebih negative – kayaq Maling internet banking-)

"Ahaha! Becanda, koq." Sakura ketawa lagi. "Gue bukan orang jahat. Cuman… kadang seorang Fujoshi kayaq gue perlu punya skill kayaq gini, kan?" Dia ngebetulin posisi duduknya sejenak. "Ne, Saso-chan. Bikin password pake tanggal bulan n tahun lahir loe tuh terlalu umum n gampang ditebak. Tanpa program jebol pun gue rasa gue bisa aja masuk." Dia tau kalo 8 November tuh tanggal lahirnya karna tadi sempat ngeliat Kartu tanda pelajar punya Sasori yang ditaroh di laci meja belajar. "Jangan pake tanggal lahir loe. Lain kali pake tanggal lahir kucing piaraan loe aja~."

"Gue nggak ada miara kucing."

Sakura angkat bahu lagi, trus mundurin kursinya dikit. Ngambil jarak. "Oh iya… soal fic Twin loe tadi… gue sempet baca. Cuman baru 3 chapter pendek, kan? Gue baca itu nggak nyampe setengah jam, lho."

"Fic itu bukan gue yang nulis! Gue cuman ngopy dari laptop temen!"

"Temen dari mana? Temen di asrama ini, ya? Siapa anaknya? Biar ntar gue tanya dia langsung."

"Ng-nggak bisa! Temen gue itu di luar kota! Dia nggak di sini. Perlu waktu seharian kalo loe mau ke sana!" sahut Sasori, cepet. "N gue kehilangan nomer hapenya pas dia ganti nomer!"

Sakura ngehela nafas, panjang. "Gue liat properties details doc Twin itu. Nama authors dari document fic itu 'Scorpion Sasori', yaitu nama user account admin loe. N date modified nya tuh hari ini jam 06. 03 AM tadi pagi. Dari storynya yang emang belum habis, kayaqnya elo sempet ngetik lanjutan fic itu tadi pagi." Katanya, kalem. "Rasanya ganjil kalo temen loe datang ke sini pagi-pagi buat ngemodified tuh fic, or elonya yang ke sana buat ngopy tuh fic. Apalagi loe bilang dia ada di luar kota. Jauh, lagi."

"Ta-tadi pagi gue ngebuka fic itu buat dibaca-bukan ngelanjutin! Gue gak sengaja nekan sesuatu. N pas mau nge-close ada pertanyaan mo disave change or no… Gue klik yes…"

"Uh huh?" Sakura muterin bola matanya, nggak percaya. "Trus ngapain juga temen loe itu ngasih loe fic yang pake password tanggal lahir loe segala? Kenapa nggak pake tanggal lahir dia aja?"

"Karna yang bikin password itu emang gue! Supaya nggak ada orang lain yang bisa baca ficnya yang gue simpen. Dia sendiri yang minta gue masangin password."

"Oooh? Ternyata yang ngebikinin password di doc Twin itu elo?"

"Iya!"

"N ternyata elo juga nggak sengaja ngesave change tuh doc?"

"Iya!"

"N ternyata yang nulis tuh fic emang elo?"

"Iya! Ehp-!"

Sakura tertawa kecil ngedengernya. "Akhirnya… loe kelepasan jugaaa~." Dia lalu ketawa ngeliat Sasori yang nutup mulutnya dengan muka memerah. Untung aja di kamar sebelah masih nyalain musik Rock keras-keras. Jadi percakapan n tawa mereka nggak sampe kedengaran di luar.

Sakura berdehem, menghentikan tawa. "Fic loe itu ada di dalam fandom KHR. Belum Completed. Isinya…. tentang seorang cowok SMA, Kyouya, yang sobatan ama sepasang sodara kembar cowok-cewek, Mukuro n Chrome. Di mana Kyouya alias sang tokoh utama naksir ama sobatnya sendiri. Tapi, bukan yang cewek, si Chrome, yang dia taksir. Melainkan justru Mukuro, yang cowok."

Cewek pink tsb menopangkan dagunya di bagian atas punggung kursi yang dipeluknya, masih duduk di situ. "Tapii… waktu dia memberanikan diri buat nembak, ternyata Mukuro salah sangka n mengira kalo yang ditembak sang tokoh utama tuh Chrome, adek kembarnya. Kebetulan banget Chrome sebenernya emang udah naksir ama si Kyouya."

"Tunggu."

"Akhirnya, karna nggak mau ngancurin perasaan Chrome, Kyouya jadian juga dengannya." Lanjut Sakura, ngacuhin kata 'tunggu'nya Sasori. "Tapi, lama-lama Kyouya nggak tahan juga ngebohongin diri sendiri n mulai ngejelasin semuanya ama Mukuro, berdua aja. Dia bilang kalo yang sebenernya disukai ama dia tuh Mukuro, bukan Chrome."

"Tunggu!"

"Mukuro yang sadar n sebenernya udah mulai punya rasa juga ke Kyouya… nerima itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendatangi Chrome n nyeritain semua. Mulai dari salah sangka di awal-awal, hingga perasaan saling suka di antara mereka berdua. Chrome yang sebenernya juga udah mulai curiga ama hal itu cuma senyum n menyetujui hubungan kakak kembarnya dengan sobatnya. Dari jalan cerita yang terlihat sih.. kayaqnya tuh fic nggak lama lagi bakal happy ending."

"Gue bilang: Tunggu!" Sasori cepet-cepet kembali ngunci pintu n bergegas nutup mulut tuh cewek. Sakura dengan mudah ngelepasin tangan tsb dari mulutnya. "Serius, nih. Fic loe itu meski ada konfliknya dikit, tapi prosesnya terlalu mulus. Mustinya elo bikin si Chrome lebih emosional lagi. Mana ada cewek yang langsung setuju cowoknya jadian ama kakaknya sendiri? Mana kakak kembarnya juga cowok, lagi. Please deh." Dia ngelipat kedua lengannya di atas punggung kursi, menatap mata Sasori.

"Well, tapi gue ngerti sih… dari awal elo udah bikin konsep hubungan cowok n cowok sebagai hubungan yang udah lumrah di dunia fic itu, tapi… seenggaknya tambahin konfliknya, dong. Oh ya. Satu lagi. Si Kyouya OOC banget, tuh."

"R-Runoha, denger."

"Hmmm?"

"Jangan ceritain soal ini ke siapa pun!" mohonnya, panik. Udah mulai mengakui kalo emang dialah yang nulis tuh fic. Dia nggak mau hal itu ketahuan karna Ino, pacarnya, seorang homophobic. Selain itu dia juga ngerasa uncomfortable banget kalo temen-temen di sekolahnya tau hal itu. Bahkan Deidara aja nggak dia kasih tau soal ini. Sakura cengar-cengir. "Why? Apa karna fic itu berdasarkan kisah nyata loe?" Mata Sasori kembali membesar ngedengernya. Cewek tadi tertawa kecil sebelum kembali lanjut.

"Tadi gue juga sempet ngeliat foto-foto yang ada di laptop loe. Gue nemu banyak foto elo bareng ama dua blondie cowok-cewek. Dari baju kembar beda warna yang mereka pake… trus dari model rambut mereka yang rada mirip… n dari keakraban mereka berdua yang terlihat… meski wajah mereka nggak gitu sama, gue rasa mereka tuh sodara kembar. Mugkin kembar fraternal. Soalnya loe nulis gitu juga buat tokoh Mukuro n Chrome."

Sasori geleng-geleng kepala sambil nutup kedua telinganya, keras. "Udah cukup! Stop!"

"Nee, Saso-chan..." Sakura miringin kepalanya buat ngeliat muka Sasori yang tertunduk. "Apa kisah nyata loe juga berjalan semulus itu? Happy ending? Or malah belum ending sama sekaliiii?" desaknya, usil.

Cowok tadi mundur selangkah. "A-asal tau aja, ya?" Dia nelen ludah bentar. "Mungkin emang bener gue ngambil sedikit kisah nyata buat inspirasi fic itu. Tapi, gue nulis itu cuman buat iseng!" jelasnya, mulai ngeluarin keringat dingin. "Aslinya gue straight! N gue juga udah punya pacar! N dia cewek!"

"Hee? Kayaq Kyouya yang jadian ama Chrome, toh?"

"Bukan! Gue bener-bener suka ama Ino! Gue sama sekali nggak punya perasaan macam itu ke Deidara!"

"Oooh? Jadi nama dua blondie di foto-foto yang loe simpen tuh Ino n Deidara, tooh~…?"

"Ugh…" Sasori pengen bilang kalo bukan mereka yang dimaksud, tapi kayaqnya percuma aja. Karna cepat or lambat tuh cewek juga bakal tau mengingat Deidara juga ada di sekolah ini. "P-pokoknya… gue nulis itu cuman iseng. Mungkin emang bener gue nulis itu dengan inspirasi kejadian nyata. Tapi, cuma sedikit! Aslinya gue bener-bener suka ama Ino. Gue cowok murni bener-bener asli straight!"

Sakura diem beberapa saat, ngeliat muka serius tuh cowok.

Sasori bales menatapnya, somehow jadi ngos-ngosan habis ngomong tadi.

Nggak lama kemudian, si Sakura kembali senyum. "Nee, Saso-chan…, mo gue kasih tau sesuatu yang bagus?"

"…?"

"Gini ya: Nggak ada cowok yang bener-bener murni straight kalo dia menyukai shounen ai or yaoi. Apalagi kalo dia menulis fic shounai itu secara langsung, gak cuman sekedar suka baca doang..."

"Itu kan cuma pendapat loe aja?"

"Straight n gay tuh dua kutub yang beda. Memang di dunia ini banyak juga cowok straight yang menghargai cowok gay, tapi mereka cuma sebatas 'ngebiarin' doang. Alias nggak ngeganggu gugat apapun yg terkait dengan hal itu. Ngefriend oke-oke aja. Kerja klompok juga mau. Becandaan juga boleh.

"…"

"Tapi, seorang cowok straight sejati nggak mau kalo dipaksa 'mengonsumsi' termasuk ngebaca fic, apalagi ngenulis apapun yang bernuansa shounen ai or yaoi. Dipaksa aja nggak mau, apalagi tanpa paksaan?. Lebih lagi, isi dari fic yaoi itu sendiri adalah 'organ-organ' mereka sendiri. Mustahil hal itu nggak ngaruh sedikit pun ke dalam psikologis mereka. Nah, kalo dia emang straight asli, dia pasti nggak bakal nyaman baca bacaan macam itu. N pastinya nggak bakal suka baca. Apalagi nulis."

"Itu sih…"

"Soooo… Siapapun cowok yang bilang kalo dia straight tapi dianya suka baca bacaan yaoi or bahkan nulis fic shounen ai tuh: bullcrap. Gue gak bakal percaya~. Huahahahaha!" Sakura ketawa-ketawa gila. "Meski mereka punya cewek juga… meh~, so what gitu loh? Siapa bilang cowok gay nggak bisa punya cewek? Plis deh~."

"Hey! Gue bukan gay!"

"Well… mungkin emang bener elo bukan gay. Tapi, paling nggak elo tuh bi. Gue yakin kalo elo yang nulis fic shounai yang lumayan ndalem kayaq gitu nggak mungkin bener-bener straight asli."

Sasori speechless. Nggak tau musti ngomong apa.

"Kalo cewek suka shounai n yaoi itu wajar. N besar kemungkinan cewek-cewek yang menyukai yaoi itu straight. Why? Karna subjek yaoi itu sendiri adalah lawan jenis mereka alias cowok. Gitu juga ama cowok yang suka ma shoai n yuuri. Kemungkinan besar mereka straight. Coz subjek yuuri adalah cewek. Nah, lain halnya dengan cowok yang suka yaoi or cewek yang suka yuuri. Se-straight apa pun mereka keliatannya, kayaq pacaran ma lawan jenis, etc… tetep aja sedikit banyak mengindikasikan kalo mereka tuh juga punya kecenderungan ke arah sesamanya~… . Kan?"

"Itu…"

Sakura yang masih duduk, meluncur lagi dengan kursinya hingga ada di hadapan Sasori, mendongak. "Sekarang gue mo tanya pendapat loe. Masuk akal gak sih kalo ada cowok yang SUKA ngebaca/ngeliat kisah percintaan sesama cowok, adegan kissing sesama cowok, or bahkan lemonan antar sesama cowok- tapi dianya tuh bener-bener straight puol?"

"O-oey! Gue nggak ada baca lemon yaoi! Fic yang gue bikin n baca tuh rata-rata rate T!" protes Sasori, merah.

Sakura menguap lebar. "Ah, whatever deh." Dia bangkit dari kursinya n jalan menuju tangga dengan males. "Gue ngantuk." Katanya, garuk-garuk leher. "Tenang aja… rahasia soal loe yang author yaoi fanfic tuh bakal aman di tangan gue. Asal elo juga ngejaga rahasia gue…" tambahnya sambil terus melangkah naik.

"Bukan yaoi! Tapi shounen ai!" ralat cowok yang di bawah, kesal.

"Okai-okai~…" Sakura ngelambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik. "Gue mau tidur dulu. Besok gue mau nyari cowok seme yang bakal gue pake buat model karakter semenya Naruse di manga BL gue." Katanya, ngaduk-ngaduk tas gede di atas sana n ngambil earphone trus nempelin itu di colokan hapenya plus telinganya. Nyalain musik. Dia biasa tidur sambil ndengerin musik.

"Btw, makasih ya udah ngasih tau gue soal restleting yang kebuka tadi pagi." Ucap Sakura dengan suara girlynya. "Aa… sama-sama." jawab Sasori, ngeliat ke samping. _Jadi yang gue liat tadi tuh punya cewek? Kalo gitu… yang dipakenya tadi itu boxer apa panty, yak?_. Tiba-tiba mukanya seolah berubah jadi ungu gitu ingat kejadian itu. _Oey, oey. Koq otak gue jadi mikirin jenis underwear? Aaaagh! Gue bukan cowok mesuuum!_

"Oyasumi, Saso-chan~!" ucap Sakura lagi, pasang selimut sampe kepala.

"H-Huatsyi!" Sasori bersin, dari tadi topless sih. Apalagi sekarang musim dingin. Dia pun buru-buru ke ujung ruang n ngambil kaos baru di dalam lemarinya sambil nyusut ingus. "Seenggaknya balikin kaos gue, dong." Gerutunya, sebel.

"Sei wouke sorezore ga jinsei wouka. Nou no black box wo shiru sore wa kou ka…" Sakura udah nggak denger Sasori ngomong apaan karna asyik ngedengerin lagu Core Pridenya UVERworld sambil ikutan nyanyi-nyanyi kecil, sampe akhirnya dia ketiduran.

Kucingperak

Keesokan paginya.

"Apa-apaan ini…?" ucap seseorang dengan tato Ai di jidat kirinya, ngeliat lapangan baseball yang ancur-ancuran. Dia baru aja dapat laporan kalo lapangan baseball Suno mengalami 'musibah'. Tapi dia nggak nyangka kalo sampe seancur ini jadinya.

"Tuan kepala sekolah!"

Panggilan barusan bikin dia mengalihkan bola mata aquamarine nya ke arah si pemanggil, di belakang. "Tuan… tolong jangan sembarangan pergi sendirian." Mohon orang baru datang tsb, ngos-ngosan. "Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Anda?"

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Yashamaru." Cowok Ai tadi kembali ngadep lapangan. "Lagipula… aku ingin melihat sendiri kerusakan yang ada di sekolahku sebelum memperhitungkan segala sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya." Rambut merah darahnya bergerak-gerak lembut ditiup angin pagi. Cowok 30 tahunan bernama Yashamaru tadi ngambil selimut yang terjatuh di sisi kursi roda tuannya, trus makein itu kembali di hingga nutupin kedua kaki lemah sang tuan sampe pangkuan.

"Setidaknya Anda kan bisa meminta saya untuk menemani?" protes Yashamaru, lembut. "Aku tidak ingin lama-lama menunggumu selesai dari toilet." Jawab sang kepala sekolah yang keliatannya masih muda banget itu. "Betulkan dasimu. Kurang rapi." Perintahnya. "Ba-baik, tuan!" lelaki blonde yang tadinya ngejongkok buat ngebetulin selimut pun buru-buru berdiri, ngebetulin dasi.

Sang kepala sekolah ngeliat penampilannya sendiri yang make jas n long-coat dark-rednya, mastiin kalo dia juga rapi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone 'Suno Berjaya', lagu khas sekolahnya. Dia pun nekan salah satu tombol yang ada di bagian lengan kanan kursi rodanya. Sebuah handphone flip otomatis keluar dari ujung lengan kursi tsb. Pemuda ini pun ngambil benda yang masih bunyi itu n ngeliat siapa penelponnya.

"Itachi…?"

"Oh? Uchiha Itachi-san... teman Anda waktu mengikuti lomba sains dua tahun lalu?" Yashamaru inget, soalnya dia emang selalu bersama sang kepala sekolah sejak dianya (kepsek) lahir. Bisa dibilang Yashamaru adalah babysitternya. Sekarang sih lebih bersifat kayaq assisten. "Waah, rasanya sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu dengannya…"

"Kami masih sering berkomunikasi lewat email dan sms sejak saat itu. Tapi baru kali ini dia menelponku." Sang kepsek Suno pun menyahut panggilan telpon tsb. "Halo."

"Yaa~, Gaara. Lama nggak ketemu. Pakabar?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sama seperti biasa. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Kepsek yang ternyata bernama Gaara tsb, lebih rileks.

"Gue baik-baik aja. Masih ganteng n smart kayaq dulu. Nggak berubah."

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Ya, sepertinya kau memang belum berubah. Masih tetep 'rendah hati' seperti biasa…"

"Oh ya. Gue mau main ke sekolah loe sekarang. Boleh, kan?"

"Hah? Sekarang? Kau bukannya sedang kuliah lagi di Oto?"

"Gue lagi liburan. N sekarang udah ada di gerbang masuk sekolah loe, nih."

"Apa?"

"Menurut ramalan bintang di majalah yang gue baca tadi pagi, sekolah adalah tempat sial gue bulan ini."

"…"

"N katanya cincin perak adalah benda sial gue. Btw, loe punya punya cincin perak, gak? Gue pinjem sebulan, dong?"

Gaara ngehela nafas panjang ngedengernya. Itachi, temen lamanya itu, emang suka banget ama ramalan bintang. Tapi, yang suka dilakukannya malah mendatangi n memakai tempat or benda yang katanya bawa sial itu. Katanya sih seru n menegangkan. Walau semua ramalan itu seringkali meleset.

"Tunggulah. Aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Gaara, mindahin hape ke tangan kiri seraya megang gagang kemudi sebelah tangan yang juga ada di sisi kanannya. Roda dari kursi roda roboticnya pun muter ngadep belakang n jalan sendiri. Yashamaru mengikutinya.

"Oke. Jangan lupa cincin silvernya, yaaa?" sahut Itachi sebelum akhirnya mutusin telpon.

Pemuda bertato Ai tsb ngeliatin hapenya yang mati sambil geleng-geleng, pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak punya cincin silver, tahu…" Dia pun masukin kembali benda tsb ke tempatnya n menuju gerbang sekolah bersama sang asisten.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Note:

- Menma, Yukimaru, n Sumaru tuh tokoh2 dari episode2 filler Naruto. Kalo mau liat orangnya, liat aja di Narutopedia. Lengkap.

- Soal hack ngehack itu my big bro n temenku yg dari jur. Tekhnik yg ngajarin. Waktu laptopku susah dibuka karna virus. Heheh…

- Soal fic Twin yg ditulis ama Sasori n pen-name Flying Arrow itu murni aku karang. Gitu juga ama manganya Sakura n pen-name Silver Sky. So, kalo ada yang kebetulan punya pen-name n fic bernama sama, itu cuma kebetulan.

- Okai-okai itu sengaja. Bukan typo. Itu plesetan dari okay-okay nya English. Tapi sakura waktu itu ngomongnya emang 'okai', bukan okey yg sesuai ejaan English.

- Soal ringtone Gaara yang make lagu kebangsaan sekolahan itu terinspirasi dari ringtone Namimorinya Hibari Kyouya dari KHR! ^^

- Yashamaru di sini nggak punya hubungan keluarga ama Gaara.

- Soal Sakura yang suka ama yaoi-rape itu… sebenernya atas seleraku sendiri. So… kalo sulit dipahami, mohon maklumi kegilaan kami. Heheh. (*ngebungkuk ala Jepang bareng Sakura*). Aku juga jarang baca lemon murni romance rate M. Bukan karna aku gak suka ama yg mesum-mesum. Cuma aku lebih suka ama lemon yg menghasilkan ekspresi faveku! (ekspresi kesakitan n penolakan dari ukenya. Apalagi kalo sampe nangis! Uwaaah~! Rasanya pengen kupeluuuk!).

Oh ya. Kalo u punya or pernah baca fic yaoirape yang bagus, tolong kasih tau aku ya? Yg Indo or English terserah. Yg fandomnya belum kukenal juga gak masalah. Asal ada yaoirapenya (di mana uke gak suka ama seme. Berubah jadi suka ama semenya sih boleh aja. Tapi jangan dari awal) pasti kubaca!. Tolong rekomendasinya! Buat yg punya selera sama denganku, coba deh baca fic Usagi Hiryugi Circus. By Love2be4gotten. Bagus lho! Great! Crimson Vow by HellenaHills di fandom Blue Exorcist juga mantep! ^^

.

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review: (yg gak kujawab, berarti udah kujawab lewat isi fic chapter ini)<strong>

* * *

><p>SasoIno? Aku pribadi si lebih suka SasoSaku… alias SakuSaso. Heheh…<p>

Apa Sakura gak berlebihan tuh kuatnya sampe baek2 aja dikeroyok banyak cowok. Haha! Fic ini semi fantasy. Trutama bagian tenaga gedenya Sakura. Sejujurnya hal yg paling kusuka dari Sakura Shippuuden emang super-human strengthnya itu. So, aku emang gak ada niat buat ngilanginnya. Tapi, kalo dikeroyok dia juga bakal kalah koq. Di chap lalu dia kan belum sempet dikeroyok? Dia keburu kabur habis ngancurin tanah. Zack Fair yang SOLDIER 1ST class aja mati pas dikeroyok ama banyak prajurit rendahan, masa Sakura lebih kuat dari dia…? (Readers: Jangan bawa2 game FinalFantasy di sini!).

Diriku emang tinggal di Malang. Oh kota singa~. (*Singa karna sepakbolanya*).

Ya, Kushi rencananya juga bakal kujadikan polwan di sini. Sama dengan HaH.

Siapa bilang Kyuubi kalah ma Sakura? Sakura emang menang tenaga dari dia. Tapi, Kyuubi lebih cepat speednya ketimbang dia. Kayaq Singa vs Gajah gitu, loh (Sakura: Yang Gajah tuh gue?). Bisa dibilang SakuKyuu itu nyaris seimbang kalo berantem. Tinggal siapa yang lebih cerdas aja dalam ngatur strategi kalo mereka ntar berantem (itu pun kalo mereka bener2 bakal berantem nantinya. Aku belum ada rencana bikin mereka berantem). Skills Sakura sepantaran ama para seme di fic ini. Karna dia meski cewek, dia berjiwa seme.

Sifat Sakura di sini emang mirip ama Sakura yg di fic HaHku. Kalo Itachi? Rencananya sih sama. Cuman dibikin lebih 'aneh' aja.

Aku suka2 aja tuh chara cewek yg lebih hebat dari cwo. Tsunade juga kalo aja waktu itu gak phobia darah, dia bisa aja menang ngelawan Kabuto/Orochimaru.

Jangan tanya2 soal Sasuke dulu. Kuinjak dia~ (*masih kesel*). Rasanya pengen kuseret tuh orang pas Narutonya dipukulin n sujud minta maaf ke orang gara-gara dia. (Liat tuh! Bisa-bisanya elu bikin sobat sebaik dia sampe begitu! Awas aja ya kalo elu bikin Naruto lebih menderita dari ini… bakal gue ancurin muka loe yang sempet gue kagumi itu, Sasuke! Buruan sadar n minta maaf ke dia! Lupain dendam bersambung loe yang gak fungsi itu! Heih! Rasanya gw gemes mo melintir elo!)

Tolong Gaara dimasukin dalam daftar calonnya Sakura? Calon jadian ama Sakura gitu? No way~. Soalnya Gaara bakal jadian ama aku, authornya. (*disiram*). Mungkin Gaara nggak bakal kujodohin ama siapa pun karna dia chara faveku. Kalo pun ada ntar hint2 ama tokoh lain… belum tentu bakal kubikin beneran jadian (kayaq HaH).

Hmm, aku bakal nyebut u Piggy aja deh, evil-PIG. Why? Karna mirip ama Piggy-bank alias celengen tempat nyimpan uang. Heheh. Somehow nama itu kesannya hemat n banyak duit. Haha! (Piggy: "0.0")

Cerita mahasiswa bakal dilanjutkan? Umm, no. Tapi bisa juga iya. Cuman dengan judul n oneshot baru.

Emailku?

liat di profile terbaruku aja, ok?

Gimana caranya Sakura bisa lolos masuk Suno. Caranya biasa aja kayaq masuk sekolah umum. Dengan data yang dipalsuin. Nggak ada inspeksi badan, koq.

Pengalaman buruk Kyuubi soal nggak sportif itu bakal dijelasin di chap 4. Mungkin, sih.

Pair shonai yg bakal muncul di sini… sama kayaq HaH maybe… . Tapi, mungkin juga enggak sama. (*mood-swing~*)

Kyuubi di sini lebih protective ke Naruto ketimbang di HaH. N dia emang tsundere type. ^^

Taekwondo asyik, g? Ya, lumayan asyik. Efektif mana gerakannya ama Karate? Entahlah…

Kurasa soal efektif enggaknya itu tergantung penggunanya juga koq. Wah, kalo ngomongin preman asli… nggak tau ya? Aku nggak pernah berantem ama preman. N rasanya juga nggak pernah ketemu ama preman di Malang. Tapi, kalo liat kasus di TV, kebanyakan mereka selalu make senjata tanpa fighting style khusus.

Tapi, menurutku pibadi aliran martial arts paling tangguh tuh adalah Kungfu! Why? Karna (menurut analisaku lewat penglihatan doang), kungfu tuh lebih cepat gerakannya n lebih banyak counter-attack (menghindar sambil menyerang) ketimbang ngejaga jarak yang biasanya dilakukan ama Taekwondoin or Karateka (bener gak nih tulisannya 'karateka'?).

Kucingku yang ilang tuh udah kucari ke tujuh blok perumahan tempatku tinggal. Sampe ketujuh blok perum sebelah juga kucariin (total 14 blok). Nggak nemu juga. Udah bikin selebaran kehilangan, nanya tetangga, nanya Om Satpam, tetep gak ketemu. Takutnya sih diambil n dijual orang. Or mungkin juga dimakan ama Kenny! (anjing gede punya tetangga tepat di sebelah rumah).

Uwaaah! Kenny! Dun eat my Nero! Give him back ta meh, u bad dog! (*nyekik2 Ken* disiram tetangga*).

Oiya. Foto kucingku kupake buat avatar FFn terbaruku nih. Mungkin besok baru keliatan. My black cat itu hobinya ngegigit kakiku. N kalo aku ngebuka kulkas, dia suka masuk ke dalamnya. So cute, ya? ^^ (readers: apanya!). Aku pernah iseng nutup pintu kulkas n ngebiarin dia di dalam sana beberapa saat (*majikan usil*)

Yup! Nulis fic tanpa mood tuh biasanya hasilnya nggak bakal bagus!

Haha! U mo ngoceh lewat review juga nggak papa, koq. Aku senang karna bisa tau soal author lain sedikit lebih jauh. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik lewat PM aja kali, yaaa?

* * *

><p>Sampe jumpa di chapter 4! (walo kayaqnya bakal lebih lama, coz saat ini daku mulai nulis lagi lanjutan fic HaH. N juga karna ada beberapa acara ama temen2ku).<p>

Ja!


	4. Gue Kapok

KP: umm… Mo ngomong apa ya?

Oiya. Pengumuman gak penting: gambar Kyuubi n Shukaku kugambar ulang n kusubmit di deviantart barusan. Liat aja di account/profileku kalo mo liat. ^^

Bagi yang ngarepin adegan ItaKyuu di chap ini… sorry, gak jadi. Gaara, Itachi, maupun Kyuubi gak ada di chap ini. Soalnya kalo sampe sana kepanjangan sih! N kalo lanjutannya dipaksain diupload buat chap selanjutnya sekarang, malah kependekan. Karna itu ku-pending sementara…

Kuharap dengan chapter ini aku udah berhasil bikin Sakura lumayan girly (*soalnya ada beberapa yg nyamain dia ama Itachi HaH, seh~*)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Gue Kapok<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam sebelumnya…<p>

Jam empat pagi…

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Whahh? Whath?" Teriakan barusan bikin Akasuna Sasori langsung terbangun dari tidur nggak nyenyaknya. Kenapa nggak nyenyak? Itu karna kemaren dia mimpi kalo temen sekamarnya yang baru adalah seorang cewek yang ngancem bakal ngebocorin rahasianya sebagai seorang author yaoi… oups, 'shounen ai'. Tapi gitu bangun karna teriakan super girly tsb, plus beberapa kardus n barang-barang baru di lantai dua yang terlihat tanpa tembok pembatas di kamarnya, bikin dia ngambil kesimpulan kalo apa yang dia anggep mimpi kemaren tuh adalah kenyataan.

Cowok berambut merah ini langsung bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, nekan saklar lampu kamar di deket pintu, n lari naik tangga, ke lantai dua yang merupakan tempat di mana Runoha Sakurai alias Haruno Sakura berada.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanyanya, panik.

Cewek berambut pink tsb terlihat tengkurap di tempat tidur. Sebuah bantal diletakkan di bawah dadanya. Wajahnya terbenam di sisi atas bantal tsb, dalam. Punggungnya bergetar. Sebuah laptop merah terlihat menyala di depan kepalanya.

"Runoha…?" Sasori segera menghampiri tuh cewek n duduk di sisi bed. Doi ngeguncangin punggung Sakura. "Hey, Runoha! Bangun! Elo kenapa?" desaknya, cemas.

Akhirnya cewek tadi ngangkat mukanya juga ke samping, pelan. "Saso… -chan…?" suaranya kedengaran parau.

"Elo kenapa tadi? Koq teriak?" Sasori ngedorong sisi bahu tuh cewek, dikit. Bikin posisi Sakura nggak lagi tengkurap, tapi menyamping menghadapnya. "Elo habis mimpi buruk?"

Kedua mata ijo Haruno Sakura berkedip tiga kali. Dua detik setelahnya, cewek ini bangkit n meluk tuh cowok, erat!

"Ru-Runoha…?" Mau nggak mau Sasori jadi blushing juga. Untuk pertama kalinya selama enam belas tahun hidupnya ada cewek lain selain nyokap n neneknya sendiri yang meluk dia! Ino yang pacarnya aja nggak pernah meluk dia kayaq gini. Sumpah! Paling banter cuman pegangan tangan doang.

"Oey, Runo-Argh!" Pelukan Sakura di kedua bisepnya makin keras. "Adududuh! Sakit, nih! Sakiiiiit!"

"Oups. Sori, Saso-chan~… Ehehehe…" Cewek tadi nyengir n ngelepasin pelukan mautnya. Kadang dia emang suka lupa ama tenaga gedenya itu.

Sasori meringis sambil ngelus-ngelus kedua lengan bisepnya yang nyeri. "Keliatannya loe nggak papa… ya sudah kalo gitu." Dia bangkit berdiri, mo turun. Kirain tuh cewek tiba-tiba luka or semacamnya. Kayaq tiba-tiba ketusuk gunting yang gak sengaja kebawa ke tempat tidur, misalnya. Soalnya dia sendiri pernah punya pengalaman kayaq gitu, pas malamnya begadang ngegunting beberapa artikel buat tugas bahasanya waktu SMP dulu. N kalo keingat hal itu lagi, doi jadi ngerasa bego sendiri.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tahan Sakura, menarik lengan kiri tuh cowok sampe orangnya jatoh ke sisi bed. "Adduuhh~…"Perut Sasori kerasa nyeri karna kebentur ama sisi bed dengan keras. "Kenapa si loe?" desisnya, nahan amarah.

"Bukannya tadi elo nanya kenapa gue teriak?"

Cowok tadi diam sejenak, ragu. "Nggak jadi deh. Soalnya gue masih mau tidur." Jawabnya, mo berdiri lagi. Tapi lengan Sakura yang kini juga mengait bahunya bikin doi nggak bisa lepas.

"Jangan gitu, doong~. Gue pengen ngasih tau elo, niiih~!" ucap cewek pink tadi, rada merengek. Sasori bedecak n ngegaruk kepalanya, gusar. "Iya. Iya. Iya." Sahutnya, kesal. "Apaan?"

Sakura terkekeh n ngegeser dikit laptop di hadapannya supaya posisinya tepat ke arah pandang Sasori. Sekarang tuh cowok bisa ngeliat dengan lebih jelas apa yang ada di layar. Sebuah anime lagi main di sana. Di anime yang entah apa judulnya itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang lagi ngomong ke orang lain yang berjas n kayaqnya lebih tua sedikit darinya, dalam bahasa Jepang. Ada tulisan terjemahan bahasa Inggris juga di sisi bawah layarnya.

'The place?' tanya si pemuda tsb.

'Maruyama Park.' Jawab cowok berjas yang berambut coklat tadi, sambil nyetir.

Sasori angkat alis. _Hah? Cewek sinting ini teriak gara-gara nonton anime?. _Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terperangah. "Elo teriak cuma gara-gara ini?"

"Emangnya nggak boleh?" sahut cewek tsb, sewot.

"Liat-liat dong sekarang jam berapa!"

"Jam 4 pagi lewat dikit." Jawab Sakura sambil ngeliat time di laptop merahnya. "So?"

"Lu gila, ya? Suara teriakan loe ngeganggu orang tidur, tau!"

"Tapi, gue biasa ndownload anime pagi-pagi kayaq gini soalnya modem gue lagi cepet-cepetnya. Kalo siangan lemuot buanget, seh…"

"Masa bodo dengan itu!" sergah Sasori, gusar. "Elo teriak cuma karna hal gak penting! Sadar nggak sih tadi elo tereak pake suara cewek! Gimana kalo kedengaran sampe kamar sebelah?"

Sakura cuek, trus ngarahin kursornya supaya mundur beberapa menit ke adegan sebelum dua karakter tadi naik mobil. "Coba liat ini deh."

Kini si pemuda yang berambut hitam tadi terlihat didorong ke sebuah tempat tidur. Dia marah-marah. Sedangkan cowok yang satunya tadi menjawab dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah sambil ngelepas jasnya. Saat cowok yang lagi emosian tadi bangkit dari bed n mau keluar, tangannya langsung ditarik lagi ama orang tadi. Dia lalu didorong kembali ke tempat tidur, kali ini dalam keadaan tengkurap. Trus kedua tangannya ditahan di belakang oleh pemuda berambut coklat tsb. Kemudian mereka ngomong (marah-marah) lagi n si pelaku lalu ngelepas dasinya dengan satu tangan sambil tetep menahan cowok di bawahnya. Trus dia pun ngelepas jaket yang dipake ama si pemuda di bawahnya tsb.

Sasori tercekat ngeliat adegan ini. "He-hey, i-i-ini…?" Sakura menyeringai. "Yup-yup, adegan ALMOST yaoirape~." Sahutnya, nyantai.

"Gue nggak mau liat!" Cowok tadi buru-buru ngelepasin rangkulan Sakura n mo pergi. Tapi doi keburu ditarik lagi ama cewek tsb. Kali ini sampe jatoh ke atas tempat tidur. Sakura segera bangkit n menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Sasori ke belakang, dengan satu tangan. Mirip ama adegan yang baru aja mereka liat barusan. "jangan pergi dulu…"

"Runoha!" Sasori meronta mau lepas, tapi gila nih cewek kuat banget!

Adegan di layar laptop mulai nunjukkin di mana kemeja putih si cowok yang lebih muda tadi dilepas paksa ama cowok di atasnya.

'I want to kill you in my embrace. I'll use this body to violate you!'

'Nao-!'

'I'll destroy all that is yours.' Sambung si pemuda berambut coklat sambil masukin tangan kirinya ke dalam celana yang masih dipake ama 'korban'nya tsb.

'St-Stop it! Stop it, Naoe!' teriak cowok berambut hitam, keras. Suara n ekspresinya kayaq orang mau nangis.

Ngeliat ini, Sasori langsung tutup mata. Keras. "No. Gue benci yaoi-rape… Benci banget…" ucapnya, lirih. Mukanya ngarah ke arah lain. Sakura yang ngeliat ini langsung ngegunain tangan satunya yang bebas buat mencengkram perbatasan leher n dagu cowok tsb lalu ngarahinnya kembali ke layar. "Ayo liat." Tapi Sasori masih nutup matanya, keras. Sakura yang rada nunduk n ngeliat itu dari samping wajahnya menggerutu kesal. "Saso-chan, buka mata loe." bisiknya pake suara cowok di telinga kanan Sasori.

"Ng-nggak."

"Buka."

"Nggak!"

"Buka!"

"Gue bilang enggak!"

"Buka ato gue cium loe!"

Sasori langsung ngebuka matanya, otomatis. Trus ngeliat ke layar laptop sambil melotot. Sakura jadi sweatdrop. "Somehow gue jadi ngerasa tersinggung nih ama reaksi loe yang buka mata secepat itu habis denger kalimat terakhir gue."

Sasori nyuekkin dia. Matanya fokus ke layar dengan hati cemas.

N ternyata adegan yaoi rape di layar tadi nggak jadi, pemirsa. Si pemuda berambut coklat bernama Naoe tsb nggak jadi ngelakuin hal yang lebih jauh gitu ngeliat cowok di bawahnya yang gemetaran hebat, ketakutan.

"Aaaaah~, sayang banget nggak jadi, yaaa?" keluh Sakura, panjang. Dia udah nonton n udah liat tadi, tapi tetep aja ngerasa kecewa. Cewek ini lalu ngelepasin kunciannya dari cowok tsb n merebahkan dirinya di sisi bed, di lantai. Sasori ngehela nafas panjang. Trus menghempaskan wajahnya di atas bed, lega.

"Judulnya Mirage of Blaze. Anime shounen ai. Ada 13 episode. Tamat. Plus 3 buah OVA." Ucap Sakura, masih terlentang di lantai. "Yang kita tonton tadi tuh OVA kedua. Animenya secara keseluruhan nggak shonai-shonai banget. Kissing pun nggak ada. Palingan cuman ngasih obat lewat mulut. Itu pun cuma satu kali. Adegan yang yaoi banget juga sama sekali nggak ada. Adegan yang paling berani cuman yang tadi itu aja, itu pun ujung-ujungnya nggak jadi, kan? Sayang bangeeeet~."

" … " Sasori nggak njawab. Dia cuma bangkit perlahan n duduk di sisi bed sambil ngelus-ngelus pergelangan tangannya yang rada panas n merah.

"Aaaaah, I love Naoe x Takayaaa! Gue jadi pengen bikin doujin NaoTaka sendiri, nih. Tentu aja dengan adegan yaoi-rape~…" Sakura diam bentar, otaknya lagi ngebayangin adegan-adegan n dialog-dialog super yaoi ala NaoTaka. "Kyaaaaa!" Cewek itu jadi teriak lagi ama fantasynya sendiri. Trus guling-guling ke kanan tiga kali, n ke kiri dua kali. Trus gitu berulang-ulang. Sambil teriak-teriak. "Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaaa!"

"Sssssshhh!" Sasori berdesis, nyuruh diam. "Ntar kalo kedengaran kamar sebelah, gimana!"

Sakura berenti teriak n guling-guling. Kini dia tengkurap, diam.

Tapi baru tiga detik n sebelum Sasori sempet ngehela nafas lega, tuh cewek kembali teriak sambil ngegerak-gerakkin kedua kakinya naik turun dengan cepat. Kayaq gerakan kaki orang berenang. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

'DUG! DUG! DUG!'

Kaki-kakinya menghantam lantai hingga nimbulin suara. Jadi makin berisik, deh.

Sasori nutup kedua telinganya, keras.

'TOK! TOK!'

Suara ketukan yang kerasnya nggak kalah ama hentakan kaki Sakura dari arah pintu kamar barusan bikin kedua manusia tsb diam.

"Sasori-kun, buka pintunya." ucap orang asing di balik pintu. Suaranya nggak terlalu kecil tapi juga nggak terlalu keras. Cukup jelas didengar oleh mereka.

"Haku-senpai…?" Sasori pun bangkit n turun tangga, mo ngebuka pintu. _Haku-senpai?_ Ulang Sakura dalam hati_. Kalo gak salah… dia salah satu cowok yang dibilang Saso-chan lebih cantik dari gue itu, ya?._ Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahinya. _Ugh, gue jadi penasaran kayaq gimana orangnya…_

"Tunggu sebentar…" Sasori lagi ngebuka tuh pintu dengan kuncinya.

Dua detik detik kemudian.

"Nah, yaaaaa! Elo diam-diam ngajakin Ino-chan nginap sini ya, Saso?" seru Naruto sambil melompat masuk, ngenyenggol bahu Sasori. Suara gitar pun kedengaran mengiringi cowok blonde tsb di belakang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan sobat kentalnya? Si Kiba.

'Jreng, jreng~'

"O-ow, Elu ketahuaan~. Nyembunyiin ceweek~ … di dalam kamaar~…" nyanyi NaruKiba, ngegodain.

"Sama sekali nggak koq!" Sergah Sasori. "Meski kami pacaran, gue nggak bakal berani ngebawa dia masuk kamar." Sambungnya. Tapi dua orang tadi tetep aja nyanyi-nyanyi. Cowok merah tadi kembali beralih ke pintu. Ternyata di belakang Haku masih banyak siswa-siswa lain berdiri di sana sambil melongok-longokkan kepala, mo nyari cewek yang jadi sumber suara tadi. Sebagian besar mereka berasal dari kelas X-F. Coz di lantai ini kebetulan banyak dihuni oleh anak-anak kelas X-F.

"Lalu? Suara teriakan cewek yang tadi kami dengar itu apa…?" tanya seorang cowok asing yang baru diliat Sakura. Doi masuk sambil bertolak sebelah pinggang, ngeliat sekeliling. Cewek pink yang masih ada di lantai dua kamar tsb memicingkan matanya ngeliat pemuda tsb.

"Oh… My… Cat…"

Tuh cowok bener-bener cantik asli! Mukanya bener-bener kayaq cewek! Suaranya juga bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori cowok maupun cewek. Rambutnya coklat panjang sepunggung. Keliatan bagus bak iklan shampoo. Kedua bola matanya besar n hitam kecoklatan. Kalo aja tuh orang nggak topless kayaq sekarang (Haku cuma make celana piyama tanpa atasan), Sakura pasti nggak bakal percaya kalo dia beneran cowok!

_Tunggu, bisa jadi dia tuh beneran cewek, kan? Mungkin dia termasuk cewek berdada rata?._ Batin Sakura. Ternyata masih nggak gitu percaya, pemirsa!

"Eh? Suara cewek? Masa? Mungkin senpai salah dengar?" Elak cowok berambut merah di situ, keringetan. _Awas loe, Runohaaa!_, tereaknya dalam hati. "Nggak salah, koq!" protes Naruto, yang kini duduk bersila di sisi bed Sasori. "Buktinya gue n Kiba juga denger." Kiba mengangguk sambil mainin gitarnya lebih lembut. KibaNaru kamarnya tepat di sebelah kanan kamar ini, so mereka denger jelas. Sedangkan Haku, yang merupakan ketua gedung asrama ini kamarnya ada tepat di seberang kamar Sasori. So, doi juga denger. Teriakan ala cewek Sakura tadi keras banget, sih!

"Ta-tapi! Gue beneran nggak bawa-bawa Ino ke sini, koq! Suer!" seru Sasori, panik. Kata-katanya disambut ama suara siulan n berbagai kalimat yang intinya kurang percaya.

"Ngaku aja deh, Saso…"

"Kami maklum, koq!"

"He-eh! Asal jangan diulangi aja…"

"Ah, elu bikin iri deh…"

"Eh, emangnya ngapain aja loe ama pacar loe tadi? Cerita, dong!"

Mereka masuk n mengepung Sasori, nyenggol-nyenggol ngegodain. "Kalian ini… gue beneran nggak bawa Ino ke sini, koq!" protes sang penghuni kamar no. 33 ini, kesal.

"Halaaaah~, pake bo'ong segalaaa…"

"Gue nggak bo'ong!"

"Nggak percayaaa!"

"Percaya, dong!"

"Nehi~."

"Arrrrgh~!" Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merahnya, gusar.

"Gue rasa dia nggak bo'ong." Suara Haku-senpai barusan otomatis bikin yang lain diam. "Kita kan udah cukup lama mengenal Sasori-kun? Dia bukan tipe cowok kayaq gitu. Pergi pacaran berdua aja dia nggak berani n suka minta temani Deidara-kun, mana mungkin cowok macam itu berani diam-diam ngebawa ceweknya ke kamar?"

Para siswa pada manggut-manggut, membenarkan. Udah jadi rahasia umum kalo Sasori tuh sebelumnya nggak pernah pergi kencan bedua doang ama Ino. Pasti deh selalu bertiga ama Deidara.

_Hey-hey. Sekarang gue udah berani pergi pacaran sendiri tanpa minta temani Deidara, tau!_ Sasori pengen protes. Tapi situasinya nggak mendukung. Kalo sekarang dia bilang gitu ntar malah justru makin dicurigai.

"Iya, ya? Dia kan cowok yang nggak bernyali?"

"Ho-oh. Meski udah dua tahunan pacaran… mereka belum ciuman sekali pun."

"Iya tuh. Pegangan tangan aja jarang."

"Oey, Saso… malu-maluin banget si loe jadi cowok?"

"Kenapa loe semua jadinya malah ngeledek gue!" marah Sasori, meledak. Mukanya merah karna malu.

"Hahaha!" Haku tertawa kecil. "Well… gue percaya koq elo nggak ngebawa cewek masuk sini. Selain itu bukan karakter loe, elo juga tau kalo hal itu ngelanggar peraturan sekolah n asrama, kan?" Dia nepuk-nepuk bahu kiri juniornya itu. Sasori emang termasuk siswa yang taat banget ama peraturan. Telat masuk kelas aja doi nggak pernah. "Elo emang nggak mungkin ngebawa cewek ke sini. Tapi kalo si ceweknya yang masuk sendiri ke sini sih baru gue bakal percaya. Hahaha!"

Sasori jadi nelen ludah. _Bener banget, Senpai!_

"Eh tapi mana ada cewek segila itu yang mau masuk sendiri ke kamar asrama cowok?" Haku ketawa lagi, kali ini dibarengi ama yang lain. Sang Akasuna mangap. _Hey! Cewek segila itu beneran ada di sini, lho!_

"Hey, hey, terus suara teriakan cewek yang kami denger tadi apaan dong?" tanya salah seorang siswa, kembali ke topik awal. "Iya ya? Gue jadi penasaran." Lanjut Naruto, ngelus dagu. Semuanya lalu menatap Sasori dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Ah… emm… itu…" Dia bingung musti ngomong apaan.

"Jujur aja, Sasori-kun. Bilang aja apa adanya. Toh kami percaya ama elo." Desak Haku, ramah. Sasori ketawa-ketawa dipaksa. Dalam hati dia panik. _Ugh! Gue musti ngomong apaaaa? Kalo gue ngomong apa adanya, ntar si Runoha ngebeberin rahasia gue yang nulis fic Shounen ai. N kalo mereka sampe tau…_

Di benak Sasori, tiba-tiba terbayang muka kecewa n berbagai ekspresi negative lain dari temen-temennya itu.

_Kiba: Elu nulis fic cowok x cowok, padahal elu sendiri kan juga cowok? _

_'Iya. Tapi, kan-'_

_Haku: Penilaian gue ama loe berubah, Sasori-kun. _

_'Haku-senpai…'_

_Naruto: Heh! Cowok yang nulis fic shounen ai or yaoi tuh udah pasti nggak mungkin straight! _

_'Tapi seenggaknya gue masih ada kemungkinan bi ketimbang gay, kan?'_

_Deidara: Saso! Ternyata elo gay, ya? Kalo gitu elo udah nipu adek gue! Pokoknya gue bakal segera nyuruh Ino supaya putus ama loe! N… gue juga nggak mau sobatan ama loe lagi! Gue nggak mau deket-deket ama cowok gay!_

_'Dei! Jangan gitu, dong! Kan masih belum tentu gue gay?'_

_Ino: Jadi selama ini elo sama sekali nggak cinta ama gue? Apa loe pacaran ama gue cuma buat main-main?_

_'Bu-bukan gitu, No! Gue beneran sayang ama loe. Gue cin-!'_

_Ino: Cukup! Gue benci cowok gay! Dasar abnormal! Karna itu gue juga benci banget ama loe, Saso-kun! Elo udah nipu cinta gue! KITA PUTUUUUUS!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Tiba-tiba aja si Sasori tereak sendiri, keras. Seiring dengan bayangannya yang buyar. Temen-temennya jadi kaget, n rada njaga jarak ngeliat dia. "Oey. Napa loe?" tanya mereka, heran.

"Ah?" Cowok berambut merah tadi kembali ke realita. Matanya kedap-kedip, nyadar. Dia lalu menatap temen-temennya yang ada di sekeliling, gugup. "O-oh… ng-nggak papa koq. Nggak ada apa-apa. Gue… barusan ngigo. Habis mimpi buruk tadi. Jadi rasanya masih kebawa aja…" katanya sambil ketawa-ketawa, dipaksa. _Ugh, pokoknya jangan sampe mereka tau kalo gue nulis fic shounen ai! Kalo tau, gue pasti bakal disangkain gay! Mereka pasti bakal ngejauhin gueeeee!_

"Ne-ne-neee!"

Suara yang diubah ala cowok by Sakura di atas berhasil merebut perhatian mereka semua. "Suara teriakan cewek yang lu semua denger tadi tuh suara film, lho~."

"Sa-Sakurai?" ucap Naruto n Kiba bareng. Kaget.

"Ciaosu! Naru-candy, Kiba-choco~!". Salam 'cowok' pink tsb, ceria. Dua sobat tadi pun langsung cepat menatap Sasori dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Dia temen sekamar loe yang baru…?"

Cowok berambut merah tsb mengangguk, merana.

"Ooohh…" Temen-temen di dekatnya pun pada menepuk bahu n punggung Sasori, turut berduka cita.

"Yang tabah, ya?"

"Ini ujian dari dewa."

"Ganbatte, Sasoriii!"

Dahi Sakura jadi berkedut ngeliat itu. _Emangnya sekamar ama gue seburuk itu, apa?_

"Oey. Elo yang di sana." Panggil Haku, mendongak ngeliat Sakura yang masih di tempatnya. "Apa benar suara teriakan tadi suara film?"

"That's riiiiight~…" sahut cewek yang nyamar jadi cowok tsb, turun tangga. Naruto n yang lainnya buru-buru berdiri di dekat pintu keluar.

Haku yang masih belum terlalu tau ama Sakura terang aja keheranan ama reaksi Naruto cs tsb. "Kenapa loe semua?" Kouhai blondenya udah mau ngomong, tapi keburu diserobot ama Sakura.

"Hai, gue Runoha Sakurai. Murid baru." Salam cowok pink tadi, ngulurin tangan. "Oh iya… Gue sempet dikasih tau kalo emang ada murid baru di asrama ini." Haku menjabat tangan tsb, senyum. "Selamat datang di Suno. Sori, kemaren gue selaku ketua asrama sini belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Ada kegiatan ekstra-"

Semua langsung mematung sunyi termasuk Haku yang tadinya lagi ngomong.

Why?

Semua itu karna Sakurai!

Tuh orang tangan kanannya emang masih menjabat tangan Haku, tapi tangan kirinya menarik pinggiran depan karet elastic celana piyama sekaligus boxer yang dikenakan cowok cantik itu. Kepalanya menunduk ngeliat 'sesuatu' di dalam sana.

"Wah? Ternyata emang beneran cowok?" ujar si Sakurai, angkat alis.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Yang lain langsung heboh. Naruto n Kiba segera menarik mundur ketua asrama mereka, menjauh dari cowok pink tsb. Sementara itu Sasori menampar belakang kepala Sakurai, otomatis. "Oey, gila! Ngapain loe!"

"Jangan khawatir~… kayaq cewek pada umumnya, gue gak gampang 'excited' cuma karna ngeliat rudal cowok." Suara Sakurai setengah berbisik, sehingga cuman Saso di deketnya aja yang denger. "Meski ada cowok telanjang di depan gue sekalipun itu gak cukup. Gue baru ke-turn on kalo ngeliat ekspresi kesakitan co-"

'PAK!'

Sasori kembali menampar kepalanya. "Bukan itu masalahnya, dasar nggak waras!" desis tuh cowok, gemas pengen nyekik nih anak.

"Duh, habisnya gue penasaran sih… " Sakurai ngegaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang baru ditampar dua kali, sewot. "Mukanya cewek banget. Gue kira dia cuma cewek berdada rata."

"Se-senpai! Hati-hati! Orang itu homo!" tuding Naruto, temen-temennya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Tapi senpai yang dari tadi mereka lindungi cuma angkat tangan, nenangin. Haku tadi emang sempat kaget juga, tapi nggak sampe tereak kayaq yang lain. Dia pun melepaskan diri dari kerumunan para juniornya n kembali melangkah mendekati sang penghuni baru tsb.

"Hey, apa maksud loe suara teriakan cewek yang kami denger tadi tuh suara film?" tanyanya, ringan. Sama sekali nggak ngefek atas kejadian tadi. _Wah, kayaqnya orang ini bakal 'sulit'_, batin Sakurai, serius. _Dia nggak keliatan was-was ama gue_. Tapi sedetik kemudian doi senyum. "Iya." Lengan kanannya merangkul bahu Sasori, akrab. Hal itu bikin orang yang dirangkul merinding seketika.

"Gue habis nonton film porno yang gue copy dari laptopnya Saso. Teriakan tadi tuh suara teriakan chara ceweknya." Penjelasan Sakurai barusan bikin Sasori terbelalak protes. Sebelum dia sempat bilang apa pun, cowok pink tadi langsung mempererat rangkulannya n berbisik di sudut mulut : _'Diem ato gue cium loe di depan mereka'_. Hal itu sukses bikin Sasori bungkam.

"Eh? Si Saso nyimpen film porno?" mereka kurang percaya ama hal itu.

"Iya tuh. Dia bukan tipe cowok yang suka nonton film gituan. Waktu kami ajakin nonton bareng aja dianya nggak pernah mau."

"Adu-aduuuh… Kalo waktu itu dia nggak mau ikutan kan bukan berarti dia bener-bener nggak suka? Kalo udah bener-bener penasaran, apa pun jadi mungkin. Lagian, tiap orang tuh wajar aja kalo punya rahasia yang selalu disembunyikannya meski dari temen-temen dekatnya sekali pun."

"Ah! Palingan itu film elo yang punya!"

"Gue nggak tertarik ama straight, remember? Yang gue punya tuh versi gay semua." Sahut Sakurai, nyantai. "Tapi, si Saso nyuruh gue ngeliat itu supaya guenya sedikit banyak jadi suka ama pair straight n ngurangin kesukaan gue yang hobi ngeliat cowok x cowok~."

"Sasori-kun, apa itu benar?"

Pertanyaan ketua asrama barusan dijawab Sasori ama anggukan kepala, pelan. Mukanya tertunduk, malu. Meski itu bohong, tetep aja bikin doi malu.

Temen-Temennya ber-oh panjang. _Dia malu? Pantes aja tadinya dia sempet mengelak kalo tadi beneran ada suara cewek di sini._

"Tenang aja Saso, kami nggak bakal bilang-bilang ke Ino-chan, koq." Ujar Naruto, nyengir. Diiringi ama anggukan dari temen-temennya. "Namanya juga cowok… pasti ada rasa penasaran ama hal-hal begituan. Gue paham banget! Hahaha!"

Sasori cuman ngelirik dia sambil tersenyum perih, trus ngucapin 'thanks'' dengan suara yang kecil.

"Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing aja." Ucap sang ketua asrama, masih menatap orang baru di depan.

"Eh? Senpai sendiri…?"

"Gue masih mo ngomong ama anak baru ini."

"Jangan, Haku-senpai! Nanti bisa-bisa senpai 'dimakan'!" Naruto n anak buahnya pada protes. "Tenang aja…" Cowok berambut panjang tsb menoleh ke mereka tanpa membalikkan badan, senyum. "Loe semua kan tau gue bisa jaga diri?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi…" Nggak keliatan dari tampilan luar, ketua mereka yang berwajah cantik itu jago gulat! "Si Sakurai juga kuat…" Naruto cs jadi inget kejadian di kelas n lapangan baseball kemaren.

"Awww~… loe semua muji gue, yaaa? I'm so flattered~. Gue tersanjung bangeeet~." Sakurai cengar-cengir ge-er. Bikin siswa-siswa tadi pada melotot, sebel.

"Sudah-sudah sana." Haku berbalik n mendorong mereka semua keluar pintu, ringan. "Beberapa jam lagi waktunya masuk sekolah. Jangan sampe telat."

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Di kamar itu yang ada tinggal Haku, Sakura, n Sasori.

Setelah suara langkah kaki makin menjauh n menghilang, Ketua tadi ngehela nafas lega n beralih dari pintu. "Dasar… mereka semua terlalu lebay. Padahal cowok gay sekali pun kan nggak 'asal makan' juga? Masing-masing punya selera target yang beda…"

"Eh?" SakuSaso ngeliat dia dengan pandangan tanya. _Kalimat orang ini barusan koq kesannya…_

"Hhh… karna inilah selama ini gue selalu nyembunyiin status gay gue dari mereka..." Keluh Haku sambil bertolak sebelah pinggang n mijit-mijit sisi kepala.

"WHAT THE-!" Sakura langsung ngebungkam cowok berambut merah di sebelahnya yang super kaget, supaya nggak berisik n kembali narik perhatian penghuni lain. "Jadi, senpai ini…?"

"Yeah. I'm gay."

Sasori terbelalak shock, sementara Sakurai terbelalak nyengir.

"Aaaaah… leganyaaa…" Haku merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, ngelakuin peregangan. Trus mijit lehernya n ngelakuin gerakan 'matah-matah leher' ke kiri n kanan sampe bunyi gemeretak. "Akhirnya gue bisa terus terang juga sama salah satu… um 'salah dua' orang di asrama ini…"

"Ke-kenapa Senpai juga nyeritain hal ini ke gue?" Ada nada kecewa dalam suara Sasori barusan. Somehow dia ngerasa lebih baik nggak tau ketimbang tau soal ini. Sosok Haku yang selalu diliatnya sebagai senpai yang gentle, bijaksana, cerdas, pengertian, n tanpa cela itu jadi berantakan. "Gue ngerti kalo Senpai ngerasa aman cerita ama Runoha karna kalian sejenis (*walau sebenernya nggak bener-bener 'sejenis'*). Tapi… kenapa-"

"Karna gue tau elo bukan anak yang suka ngember. Elo tuh kayaq brankas yang password n kuncinya ilang entah ke mana. Rahasia apa pun pasti aman kalo sama elo." Jawab Haku, lancar. Sasori terperangah. Nggak tau kenapa dia sama sekali nggak ngerasa bangga dibilang gitu.

"Oh? Jadi Senpai juga bisa merasakannya ya? Saso-chan emang punya aura si penjaga rahasia teraman di dunia!" ucap Sakurai, semangat. "Betul." Mereka berdua pun saling berhigh-five, tos. Sasori tertunduk patah.

"Jadi… apa Senpai udah punya seme?" tanya cowok pink tadi, tertarik.

Haku diam sejenak, angkat alis. "Maksud loe 'uke'?"

"He?"

(seme=pihak dominan. Uke= pihak submissive)

"Gue ini seme. Jadi pasangan gue mustinya disebut uke kan?" tanyanya, miringin kepala. "What? Senpai ini seme…?" Sakurai n Sasori menatapnya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Sorry, Senpai. Tapi Senpai sama sekali nggak keliatan bagian semenya."

Haku tersenyum dengan dahi berkedut. Beberapa saat kemudian, doi menarik lengan Sasori n ngedorong cowok tsb ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Dia pun merangkak ke atasnya. Sasori mau bangkit menjauh tapi badannya keburu dikunci secara tengkurap. Meski Haku nggak punya tenaga segede Sakura, dia tetep cowok tulen yang punya tenaga gede. Apalagi dia jago gulat. Kalo soal kunci-mengunci sih dia udah biasa melakukannya. Sedangkan Sasori? Cowok biasa yang sama sekali nggak pernah tertarik belajar martial arts itu tentu aja kalah telak!

"Sekarang apa udah keliatan…" tanya cowok berambut panjang tsb sambil mencium bagian belakang daun telinga kanan Sasori. "… sisi seme gue…?" lanjutnya, ngelirik Sakurai dengan sorot mata yang berubah tajam penuh dominasi. Mata seorang seme.

"I-iya. Keliatan, Bang." Jawab cowok alias cewek bermata hijau tsb, otomatis. Takjub_. Kayaqnya nih orang tipe-tipe cute seme… ato lebih tepatnya beautiful seme…?_

Haku kembali tersenyum n pasang tampang ramah. Trus dia menyingkir dari tubuh cowok di bawahnya. Sasori buru-buru bangkit n berdiri di sudut kamar sejauh-jauhnya dari mereka berdua, terutama dari Haku.

Cowok cantik tsb tertawa kecil ngeliatnya reaksi ketakutan remaja itu. "Nggak usah takut, Sasori-kun. Gue cuma becanda…" katanya, duduk di sisi bed. "Gini-gini kan gue juga punya standar sendiri buat uke inceran gue…? Elo nggak termasuk, koq."

"Oh? Emangnya uke inceran Senpai yang kayaq gimana?" tanya Sakurai, makin tertarik.

"Hmmm… gue sukanya ama cowok yang lebih tua lima sampe sepuluh tahun dari gue." Sahutnya, nyantai.

"Ha?" jawaban itu asli bikin SakuSaso tambah heran lagi.

"Karna gue suka mendominasi orang-orang yang lebih tua… Rasanya lebih puas aja, heheheh… ada perasaan 'berkuasa' yang luar biasa, lho." Haku terkekeh, seram. Sasori nelen ludah, merinding. Tapi dia jadi ngerasa agak lega juga karna nggak termasuk dalam selera ukenya Haku.

"Well… gitu, lah…" cowok cantik tadi berdiri dari posisi duduknya n jalan menuju pintu, sekalian menepuk bahu Sakurai sambil lewat. "Ganbatte ne?" katanya, ngedipin sebelah mata sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Waw… Haku-senpai kereeen…" Sakura ngatupin kedua tangannya, terpesona. "Andai mukanya nggak se-girly itu, udah gue jadiin model buat semenya Naruse di manga gue…"

Sementara itu entah sejak kapan Sasori yang tadinya berdiri kini udah terduduk di lantai. Dahinya nempel di lutut kiri yang tertekuk_. Gue nggak mau lagi nulis fic shonen ai…_ , batinnya lemas. _Kapok… kapok… Gue Kapok!_

KucingPerak

* * *

><p>KP: Haku itu cuma karakter tambahan koq. Dia gak bakal banyak muncul nanti. Aku sendiri lebih milih dia jadi uke kalo dalam cerita shounen ai. Tapi, di fic ini kutulis dia punya karakter seme n punya jiwa pemimpin. Tadinya mau kutulis dia cowok ramah yang keibuan n karakternya uke banget, tapi gak jadi. Soalnya dia ketua asrama sih. Kurang sip rasanya seorang ketua kalo nggak manly.<p>

Anime Mirage of Blaze itu bener-bener ada, lho. Ratenya T.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review<strong>

* * *

><p>KP: Sasori uke banget di sini? Ahaha! Dia cuman cowok yang 'wajar, standar, n normal(?)' koq. Bukan berarti dia uke banget. Saso di sini tipe cowok yang lebih suka ngegunain otak ketimbang otot. Tapi semua kemampuannya standar2 aja. Palingan dia kubikin jago make photoshop lebih dari Sakura. Oh iya, secara akademis Sasori juga lebih pinter darinya, tapi dia kalah cerdik dari cewek itu (pinter n cerdik itu beda, lhooo).<p>

Apa bener Sasori stengah gay? Yeah, dia bi. Tapi aku belum bener2 mutusin dia bakal jadi gay beneran apa enggak. Rencananya sih bakal kubikin straight aja. Soalnya aku lebih suka SakuSaso, ketimbang DeiSaso or SasoDei or lagi Male x Saso lainnya!^^ Dibanding SasoSaku juga, lho~ (ini beda ama SakuSaso, kan?)

Banyakin Itachi? Hey, heey… doi punya porsi sendiri lho, nanti. Chapter 5 nanti baru dia banyak muncul tuh. Bareng Gaara n Kyuubi. Kemungkinan besar… (soalnya chap 5 emang udah kutulis tapi masih dikit buat disebut satu chapter)

Cowok tapi suka shounen ai n yaoi? Bahkan sering ke-turn on kalo ngeliat cowok ciuman? Apa ada 'sesuatu yg ngarah ke sana'? Ke arah gay maksudnya? Heheh. Kalo menurutku sih: ada. He? Minta pencerahan?

Sasori: Hey, lu salah alamat minta pencerahan ma dia! Tau gak, dalam element-quiz yg diikutinya, si Kape tuh berelement darkness. DARKNESS! Yami! Kegelapan! Percuma loe minta pencerahan ke dia!

KP: Halah. Itu kan cuma quiz yg iseng dibikin orang di internet? (*cuek*) Eh, Maksudnya tadi nggak mau bener2 jadi gay? Langkah pertama adalah… stop baca shonen ai n yaoi. Mungkin agak susah karna u udah terlanjur suka. Tapi yang namanya berubah tuh emang nggak ada yg enak, Mas. Soalnya itu kan suatu kondisi di mana kita udah pewe alias udah ngrasa enak, yang dipaksa berubah mjd kondisi baru yg bertolak belakang n nggak enak? Tapi, kalo u serius… u pasti bisa berubah n terbiasa plus ngrasa nyaman juga dengan kondisi yg baru.^^

Ah-hah. Di fic ini Kyuu emg bakal kupasangin ma Itachi. Sedangkan Gaara bakal kupasangin ama KucingPerak (*PLAK!*)

Cara mempertemukan ItaKyuu dgn cincin silver? Hmm, rncananya sih Gaara yg mempertemukan mereka. Soalnya dia mo menantang Itachi ngurus siswa bermasalah itu. N kebetulan aja Kyub emang make cincin silver. Nah, apa ramalan yg bilang kalo Itachi bakal kena sial kalo deket2 ama cincin silver (termasuk dgn 'deket2 ama orang yg make cincin itu') bener nantinyaaaa? Or dia ntar justru dengan gilanya malah mau minjem tuh cincin? (Piggy-bank: Koq elu yg nanya!)

Knapa Gaara pake kursi roda? Karna dia lumpuh. Aku emang sngaja bikin gitu supaya dia duduk terus. Jadi terkesan kayaq 'King' deh. Heheh. Kursi rodanya canggih, lhoooo. Ada beberapa pengontrol di bagian lengan kursi yg bisa ngeluarin laptop dari bagian punggung kursi, pistol n missil dari sisi lengan kursi. Ada juga tempat nyimpan hape, bolpoin, jam, kompas. Ada mini-jet juga di bagian belakang dekat sambungan roda. Plus ada tombol khusus yang bisa bikin tuh kursi bisa bertransform jadi robot Aegis Gundam kayaq punyanya Athrun Zala! (reader: Jangan ngawur!). Hey, Gaara n Athrun punya seiyuu yg sama, lho.

Ya, aku suka ama chara2 cwe yg kuat, kayaq Tsunade n Sakura shippuuden dr Naruto, Izumi Curtis n Olivier Mira Armstrong dr FMA, Sephiria Arks dr Black Cat, Kikyou dr Inuyasha, Maka Albarn dr Soul Eater, Tifa dr FF7, Quistis Trepe dr FF8, Beatrix dr FF9, Lightning n Fang dr FF13, Sophitia Alexandra dr SoulCalibur, Heish! Banyak deh! ^^ Tapi kalo di dunia nyata sih aku lebih suka ngeliat cwe2 feminine, lembut, n keibuan. Beda!

Soal ItaKyuuGaa juga Suasuekue (*nyebut namanya dgn mulut sewot*) bakal dijelasakn di chap depan. Mungkin. Eh, kemungkinannya besar kali ini!

"Emg,ap yg bikn body language ntu,bsa g ktebak 100%? Pybb,bkn alsn...". Ya iya dong. Karna manusia tuh unik n selalu aja ada yg beda. Kalo 1000 org ngelakuin gerakan A misalnya berarti lagi bohong, belum tentu si Bejo juga gitu, kan? (Siapa tuh Bejo?). Manusia itu bukan kayaq angka yg bersifat konstan alias pasti. Gak ada seorang pun yg bisa nebak 100% tepat soal pikiran n perilaku manusia (Kecuali Tuhan kali ya?). Paling tinggi palingan cuma sekitar 90%. Slain itu mbaca BL jg rawan ama subjektifitas. (bakal pnjg kalo djelaskn d sini. Males gw)

Thanks atas rekomendasi fic yaoi-rapenya. Udah kubaca n kureview, koq. Tapi, 'target'nya bagiku masih terlalu kecil, neng. (Target korban yaoi-rapeku dlm fic adalah 15 tahun ke atas*)

Yup! I love KHR. Pair faveku adalah pair yg ada Hibari Kyouya nya. Apalagi kalo dia yg uke. Aku lbh ke MukuHiba karna 'hubungan' mereka tuh adalah hubungan pertarungan berdarah. Keduanya kuat. Kalo DinoHiba lbh kayaq guru n murid. Kalo Tsuna… aku lebih suka dia yg lagi Hyper Dying Will Mode. Aku kurang suka dia yg lagi super-lemah.

"waw... Benarkah teori itu? OwO" . Teori ape, non? Kalo soal kata2 Sakura di chap 3, itu cuma analisa subjektif tanpa teori, koq. ^^ N aku yakin yg mikir gitu gak cuma aku, deh.

"Eh knapa ya mata w kluar air ja tiba" padahal apa yang doi bilang w anggap angin lalu aja walopun bikin sesak gitu. aneh ya ?". Itu karna u nggak benar-benar nganggep apa yg dia bilang sebagai angin lalu, kan? Cuma 'pengen menganggap'nya sbg angin lalu. Kalo u sesak ngedengar apa yg dia bilang, brarti u belum berhasil menganggapnya angin lalu…

"ide manga.a sakura agak2 mirip sma CROWS nih kya.a atau trinspirasi?. trus jlan crita fict.a mrip CROWS jg ga?". Crows? Apa itu sama dengn Kurozu/Crows Zero? Aku cuma pernah nonton filmnya, nggak prnah baca manganya. Tema sekolah berandal emang mirip itu, tapi juga mirip ama Gokusen. N lbh mirip lg ama… aku lupa namanya. Seingatku tokoh berandal utamanya di sekolah itu brambut pirang pendek n kurus (kayaq Naruto, tapi gak jabrik). Drama Jepang yg ngambil tema sekolah dgn murid berandal tuh banyak, lhoo. Aku jadi terinspirasi ama smuanya (*suka nyewa film drama jepang*)

Aku di Malang mana? Rahasia perusahaan dong? Haha! Pokoknya di Malang bagian dataran tinggi (tapi nggak nyampe gunung). Kalo lagi duingin2nya bikin males mandi (*PLAK!*)

Naruto keliatan lemah? Bikin dia lebih kuat? Well, Naruto kuat koq. Di antara temen2 gengnya dialah yg plg kuat. Cuma tenaganya emang tetep nggak sekuat Sakura.

Kepikiran sifatku kayaq Sakura? Ooooh, tida-tida-tidaaaak. Aku ini cewek yang lembut, kalem, suka kerapian n kebersihan, nggak suka kekerasan, selalu pake rok, hobi bikin kue, n suka ngoleksi boneka-boneka binatang lucu~… (*dilempar tomat rame-rame*)

Anak kucing u pernah dimakan ama kucingnya tetangga? Wah, mungkin saking kecilnya dikira tikus kali ama tuh cannibal-cat! Kasian...

Kenapa Saso dipasangin ma Ino di sini? Karna aku maunya gitu… (*jwbn egois*). Tapi ntar juga pindah, koq.

Apa aku juga suka 8059 KHR? Yup! Aku suka. Tsundere Gokudera bikin seru, deh. Hibari juga tsundere tapi sikapnya jauh lebih tenang n jaim ketimbang Goku (*suka uke2 yg ngelawan & tsundere*) ^^. Aku udah ndownload buanyak doujin KHR sampe lebih dari 2 keping DVD (*kuburning di dvd blank*). Tapi belakangan ini tertarik ama Reborn x Lambo coz nemu doujin yaoi-rape nya.

Seme yg cocok sama Tsuna KHR siapa? Hmm… semuanya kali ya? Tuh orang uke banget, sih. Meski lagi HDW mode juga. Oh? Tapi aku pernah baca doujin yg pairnya HDW-Tsuna x Hibari. Gile…

Mo cosplay jadi Tsuna tapi bingung semenya siapa? Hey, buat apa nyari seme? U mo jadi uke toh? Ma~, kurasa siapa pun asal dia pernah bertarung lawan Tsuna kurasa cocok2 aja… (*sumpe aku juga bingung yg mana yg paling cocok jadi semenya Tsuna!*). Tapi kalo dipaksa njawab… jwbnku is: Xanxus. Alasan? Karna kurasa dia gak bakal gentle ama Tsuna. Heheh… (*ditebas Squallo*).

U cosplayer? Untuk kostumnya u biasanya bikin or beli online?

Ah, aku mo cosplayan juga deh. Pengen jadi Reborn (tntu aja yg versi adult, bukan bayi).

Fic ukeSasuke merajalela? Bodo amat. Terserah mereka. Toh gak bakal kubaca juga. Heheh. Kuanggap dari dunia lain aja tuh. Dunia Naruto-yaoiku terdiri dari Ultimate seme-Sasuke, Friendship GaaNaru, ItaKyuu, KyuuGaa, dll. Aku nggak bakal nyerang or ngehina dunia lain koq. Kecuali kalo diserang duluan (*bs jadi perang dunia*). Karna sekali lagi manusia nggak ada yg sifatnya konstan. Jadi yg namanya 'beda' itu pasti ada.

Oh makasih lagi atas rekomen2 yaoi-rapenya! Ada yg kusuka, ada jg yg kurang. Bt still: Thanks!

"Kok Naruto cs. gak bisa tau ya kalo Sakurai itu cewek. walau penampilannya udah dibikin 'mirip' tapi tetep aja rasanya 'lain'. Liat aja tangannya, kebanyakan, cwe or cwo bisa dibedain dari ciri fisik?". Udah kujelasin di chap 3 koq. Karna ada beberapa siswa yg kayaq cwe, so mereka gak heran lagi.

"karena ini pair fav saya, jadi saya perintahkan anda untuk melanjutkan ff ini (?)". Heheh. Enak aja merintah. Kalo mau, memohonlah dgn kalimat yg super sopan. (*evil smirk*)

"katanya cinta ma gaara, tp kok gaara dibuat cacat sih kan kasihan." Itu adalah caraku menunjukkan rasa cintaku (*dideath glare Gaara*)

"buat ngobatin sakitin hati author ma sasuke mending ingat2 adegan saat mereka latihan bareng buat naik ke atas pohon n waktu ngelawan haku." I know. Masalahnya tuh dulu aku sudah suka banget ama dia. Adegan itu juga termasuk adegan yg bikin aku suka ma dia. Tapi sekarang berubah jadi benci. Untuk balik ke suka lagi tuh rada susah.

Contohnya aja dari benci ke suka. Kayaq prasaanku ke Sakura dulu. Aku gak suka bgt ama Sakura pertama kali. Tapi pas di shippuu dia berubah, a jd suka. Sedangkan ke Suasuekue sebaliknya (*dr suka ke benci*).

* * *

><p>Ja.<p> 


End file.
